Fate
by Wendy402
Summary: Something was missing in Hiyori. Memories of her friends; especially that one god. Yato is deeply hurt and fears that she will never remember him. When she does remember him, though, he decides to take a giant leap in their relationship.
1. She Forgot

**Completely addicted to this anime/manga. Waiting patiently for chapter 32 to come out. In times like this, I wish I could read Japanese!**

* * *

_He kissed me..._

Hiyori sighed deeply.

Ever since she went to Capyper Land with her friends and Fujisaki's friends, she couldn't face him properly.

She touched her lips.

_It was her first kiss._

Fujisaki-san was nice and friendly, a real prince charming.

_However..._

This isn't what she want. She _yearned_ for someone else.

Who was it?

_What?_

There was a name; an image of a person just a second ago in her mind. She could almost say it but, she couldn't remember.

Deciding to go outside and get some fresh air, she walked aimlessly around the city.

_A shrine..._

Unconsciously, she took out 5 yuan and prayed to a god.

A god named Yato.

Yatogami.

_Huh?_

What was she doing here again? Shaking her head, she stood up and giggled at herself.

"YO!" That achingly familiar voice...

Hiyori whipped around, searching for the owner of that rich, smooth voice.

_No one?_

Yato stood there, hands in his pockets, waiting for Hiyori to react to his greeting.

She turned around and he grinned at her.

Hiyori looked around, but then turned back and started walking again.

Fear crept into his heart.

_Can't she see me? _

_Cou—Could it be that...?_

"Oi, Hiyori!" His eyes showed horror but he forced himself to smile.

Turning around again, Hiyori looked at the empty spot behind her.

"What is this? Some kind of prank?" She huffed angrily, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she knows that voice.

Hiyori glanced one last time at the spot where she thought she heard someone's voice, and then walked away.

Yato stood completely frozen.

_She forgot._

He stared at the spot where Hiyori was standing just a few minutes ago.

Tears brimmed his eyes.

"Y-You promised. You promised you wouldn't forget." Yato muttered, tears rolling down his cold cheeks.

"You promised. You promised. You promised." He chanted over and over again.

* * *

Hiyori laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I _know_ I heard that voice before." She muttered to herself.

She closed her eyes and thought.

_Blue._

Her eyes snapped open.

Sitting up, she started sweating.

Clutching her face, she tried harder.

_Ice blue eyes..._

Hiyori felt like crying.

Whose eyes were those?

She wept softly. Those eyes...those eyes showed such tenderness.

Gentle yet fierce.

She knew those eyes...she's seen them before...

She continued crying until exhaustion hit her.

Hiyori fell asleep thinking of those beautiful ice blue eyes.

* * *

Daikoku had told Yukine to buy some groceries when he saw a familiar face.

"Y-Yato! You're back!" Yukine exclaimed, meeting the god just standing there in the middle of the streets.

Yato didn't say anything.

His head was down making it impossible to see his eyes.

Yukine didn't really understand what happened, but he felt like Yato had to explain where he was for the past month and a half.

* * *

"We're back!" Yukine called.

"We're...?" Kofuku and Daikoku asked, staring at each other.

Successfully dragging Yato into the house, Yukine knelt onto the floor panting.

"Man this guy won't even move an inch. I practically had to carry him." Yukine muttered darkly.

"YATTY~!" Kofuku squealed and jumped onto him, giving Yato a bear hug.

Yato didn't even budge and continued to look down.

"Hm?" Kofuku asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yo, Yato. What the hell is your problem?" Daikoku asked, glaring at the man.

Yato silently stood up and uttered.

"I'm tired. Good night." Then he walked up the stairs in a zombie trance.

"Good night? It's only the afternoon..." Kofuku stated putting a finger under her chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Gosh..." Yukine mumbled and went up after him.

Yukine found Yato wrapped up tightly in the blankets.

"Yato?" Yukine asked, shaking him slightly.

The god budged slightly, but did not answer.

"Oi, quit that already. What's wrong?" Yukine asked, shaking Yato a little harder.

"...yori..."

"Huh?" Yukine leaned in closer.

"Hiyori forgot about me." Yato mumbled quietly.

"What?" Yukine asked, still not able to clearly hear him.

_"Hiyori forgot about me!_" Yato pushed off the covers violently and yelled.

Tears streamed down his face, shocking Yukine.

"B-But she—"

"She promised she wouldn't! She swore!" Yato cried.

Yukine sat there frozen, not knowing what to do or say as Yato continued crying.

Gripped his hair hard, Yato screamed her name over and over again.

"The hell is going on up there!?" Daikoku stomped up stairs and slammed open the door. Kofuku peeked in behind him.

Yukine looked at them, tears in _his_ eyes too.

"Hiyori...Hiyori...she...she forgot about Yato."

Silence enveloped the trio for a second, only the harsh cries of Yato were heard.

"Mou, Yatty-chan. It's gonna be alright. She's gonna remember you." Kofuku said comfortingly and hugged the god.

However, all Yato wanted was for _her_ to hug him.

* * *

Hiyori rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Sitting up on her bed, she stretched and then went to the bathroom to clean herself.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she felt like something was missing.

_Something long and fluffy._

She turned around in multiple circles, trying to look at where she thinks a tail was.

A tail?

_No...it was a cord..._

Dizziness hit her.

"Huh?" Hiyori muttered. What was she doing again?

She kept thinking about what she was doing just a moment ago, but shook it off.

After changing into a hoodie and jeans, she wrote a little note to her parents saying she went out with her friends.

It was a cool and sunny Saturday.

However it seemed like a dark rain cloud was following Hiyori around.

Her heart ached.

It felt like she forgot something very, very important to her.

An important person.

"Huh?" Someone had grabbed her hand.

_I know this person._

"Hiyori. Did you really forget me?" Yato whispered.

"I...I..." She was so sure she knew him. This person...

Yato stared straight at her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

_Ice blue eyes..._

* * *

It felt like his world had shattered.

What was his reason for coming back?

He couldn't take it anymore.

Yato wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Then it hit her.

_This smell..._

_It's my favorite smell._

"Yato..."

Yato pulled away quickly, staring into her pale red eyes.

Hiyori beamed at him.

"Yato! You're back!" She exclaimed happily and then jumped on him, giving him a warm hug.

Tears welled up in his eyes again.

He buried his head in her neck.

_She remembers..._

* * *

**Yay! Might not update that soon because I still have another story that I have to continue. However, I may update this sooner if I get lots of reviews! :P Hope you guys like it!**_  
_

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Yatori

**Sorrrrryyyyyyy for the late update. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Hiyori-chan!" Fujisaki called.

Hiyori quickly turned on her heals and ran.

She just couldn't face him properly, ever since Capyper Land.

Fujisaki looked at her apologetically and longingly.

He wasn't sure how she felt about him, but he wished they could be friends again.

* * *

"The hell?" Yato growled at the scene.

"What?" Yukine asked, yawning.

"What happened between those two? I mean I was only away for a month. What exactly did I miss?" Yato cried, rolling around on the floor.

"I don't know. Go ask her." Yukine yawned again and stood up.

"Let's go back already."

Yato pouted and thrashed as Yukine dragged him back to Kofuku's place.

* * *

"Hello!" Hiyori called as she stepped into Kofuku's house.

"Oh, it's Hiyorin!" Kofuku squealed and then jumped on her, giving Hiyori a big huge.

"Hello, Kofuku-san. Hm? Where's Yato?" Hiyori asked, seeing only the three.

"He's upstairs rolling around like a baby." Yukine answered, clearly annoyed at his master.

Hiyori chuckled a little, before sitting down with the rest of them.

"Ne, ne..." Kofuku started, inching closer to Hiyori.

"Hm?" Hiyori asked, turning towards her.

"You know...Yato-chan has been upset ever since he came back. Maybe something happened to him..." Kofuku trailed off, paying close attention to her expression.

Hiyori went from happy to extremely concerned.

Seeing this, Kofuku squealed in delight.

"HIYORIN-CHAN'S IN _LOVE!"_

"I—Wha—" Hiyori turned scarlet as she tried to explain.

A loud bang was heard upstairs.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Yato hollered as he ran down the stairs, three at a time.

Kofuku giggled at his reaction.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Hiyori exclaimed, waving her hands frantically.

Yato narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"IT'S THAT GUY, RIGHT? THE ONE THAT CALLED YOU AT SCHOOL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Yato screamed.

"What? You mean Fujisaki-san?" Hiyori asked, covering her ears so that she doesn't go deaf.

"YES, THAT FREAKING DUDE." Yato exclaimed, literally rolling on the floor.

"Yato would you quit it already? You're gonna get us all deaf." Daikoku scolded, hitting him hard in the head.

"BUT—BUT—SHE—HIYORI'S IN LOVE!" Yato cried.

"So?" Yukine butted in, flipping a textbook, his expression clearly annoyed.

Yato went silent for a while.

"So...So..." He couldn't find a reason.

Hiyori was in love, so?

"Well, she—she made a wish to be with us more so...so she has to keep that promise! She can't just go falling in love and then leaving us behind! She'll forget about us sooner or later and—"

"Hold it right there!" Hiyori banged on the table.

"I will _not_ forget you! I promised, didn't I? Who said I'm...in...l-love anyway!?" She demanded, her cheeks were painted rose red in her last words.

"Hmm...But Hiyorin _is_ in love. Ne, have you given your first kiss yet?" Kofuku asked, smiling sweetly at Hiyori.

Hiyori turned crimson because, she indeed, _has _given her first kiss.

She stayed silent, not know how to answer.

Seeing her blush a deeper shade of red, Yato cried in horror.

_"YOU GAVE YOUR FIRST KISS AWAY!?"_ Yato screeched.

Hiyori grabbed Yato's wrist and dragged him outside.

"Yato, will you please calm down!" Hiyori pleaded, scared that his blood pressure would go too high.

"BUT—BUT—YOU—YOUR FIRST KISS—"

"Yes...I gave my first kiss away..." Hiyori whispered, staring at her shoes.

Yato grew silent, and she could feel his intense stare.

It felt like he would almost faint.

"Who?" He was only able to choke out a word because if he said any more, he might break down crying.

"To..." Hiyori took a deep breath.

"Fujisaki-san." She mumbled, hoping Yato didn't hear.

But he did.

And he freaked out.

"W-H-A-T!?" He hollered, practically pulling his hair out.

"Shh...please Yato, calm down." Hiyori soothed the deranged god.

When Yato finally shut up, Hiyori explained to him what happened.

"That's why I've been avoiding him ever since." Hiyori finished, steeling a glance at him.

Yato had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, making his expression unreadable.

"Yato?"

"So you're telling me you went to Capyper Land without me." Yato started, unmoving.

"Yes..." Hiyori answered slowly, nodding her head.

"Also, that he kissed you while your guard was down." Hiyori nodded again.

This time, Yato nodded.

"I'm going to kill him." Hiyori knew he wasn't kidding.

Yato had a deadly aura and she still couldn't see his expression.

"Yato! I mean I didn't return the kiss or any—"

Hiyori found herself pinned onto the wall.

"Yato?" She squeaked, as she stared into his beautiful eyes.

_He's so close and he smells so good!_

It happened so fast, but when she gained consciousness again, his lips were on hers.

His lips were strong and fierce, breaking down all her barriers.

_It feels so good!_

Hiyori was going dizzy from the sensation.

His burning lips on hers, demanding her to surrender to him.

Her arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around his neck and Hiyori closed her eyes, responding.

Yato groaned, she was so sweet.

When they finally broke apart, Hiyori panted lightly.

They both had a scarlet taint on their cheeks.

Silence engulfed them, neither one looking at each other.

Hiyori wondered if she should just make an excuse to leave and then forget this ever happened.

Yato cleared his throat.

"Hiyori..." Hearing her name, she looked up hesitantly at him.

"I...I-I love you!" He yelled, his cheeks redder than ever.

Hiyori stifled a giggle as she looked at his red face.

"Me too." She whispered, taking a step closer.

He stared at her for a second, processing her words.

Yato hugged her, squeezing all the air out of her.

"Y-Yato!" She coughed out.

"Gomen, gomen." Yato said, rubbing his head.

Hiyori took a few seconds to regain her breath.

Yato took her hand.

"I'm gonna brag to everyone that I have an amazing girlfriend!" Yato cheered, swinging their hands.

"G-girlfriend? Who said we were...?" Hiyori stuttered, blushing harder.

Yato stopped, turning to her with a tear stained face.

"Y-you don't want to be my g-girlfriend?" Yato sniffed.

"No, no! T-that's not what I meant! I just—"

"Well then, that means we're dating." Yato said simply.

Yato stomped to the living room and held their intwined hands high in the air proudly.

"Hiyori's my girlfriend now!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Yukine and Daikoku nearly chocked on their tea.

"NO WAY!" They screamed, begging Hiyori to tell them it's not true.

"W-we are..." Hiyori confirmed shyly.

"Yatori is so cute!" Kofuku said, clapping her hands together happily.

"I bet a week." Yukine said.

"I give them a month." Daikoku replied.

"Are you guys seriously _betting _on us!?" Yato yelled angrily.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story!**

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Capyper Land

**Thank you to all reviewers including the 5 guest reviews that did not show up yet (they showed up on my e-mail.) Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Mornin' Hiyori!" Yato hollered as he jumped onto her.

"Y-Yato!?" Hiyori exclaimed when she felt the weight on her.

Yawning, she sat up straight.

"I didn't know you wear fluffy panda pajamas." Yato teased, smirking.

Blushing deep red, she pulled the blankets over her.

"I-It's my winter wear. Don't judge!" She screamed from under the sheets.

Stifling a laugh, Yato stood up.

"Let's go to Capyper Land today." Yato stated.

"Huh?" Hiyori poked her head from under the sheets.

"I said we're going to Capyper Land. I worked really hard to earn the tickets! Hurry up and go change." Yato ordered, crossing his arms.

Hiyori waited for him to leave the room but he stayed put.

As if she would change in front of him.

"YATO GET OUT!" She screamed as she pushed him out the room and slammed the door.

Yato gave a contented smile as he leaned the wall.

After a few minutes, the door slowly creaked open and Hiyori stepped out.

Yato's face went red when he saw her.

She was wearing a simple purple T-shirt and a pink mini skirt, but she looks adorable.

_S-she's so cute!_

"Hm? Yato, let's go." Hiyori said, walking past him.

Snapping out of his trance, he quickly followed her like a puppy.

"What are you doing?" Yato asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"I'm writing a note to my parents." She answered, taping the note onto her dining table.

"'I'm going out with my frie'— Hey! Why friend?" He whined as he read the paper.

"What? Am I going to tell my parents I'm dating a god that's completely broke?" She countered, glaring at him.

Giving her a sad face, Yato followed Hiyori out the door.

* * *

"Why are did you take me here anyway?" Hiyori asked when they teleported to the park.

Yato shrugged, a light pink blush creeping over his cheeks.

Seeing his blush, Hiyori leaned closer to him, silently urging him to tell her.

"I-It's because...well...I want to make you happier than that Fujisaki guy." He answered quietly, his blush spreading over his face, turning into a darker red.

Hiyori laughed.

"Don't be silly, Yato. No one can beat the entertainment you give." Hiyori smiled.

Yato smiled back, until he thought it over.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked, frowning.

Hiyori laughed as an answer and dragged Yato over to the gates.

"Tickets, please?" The ticket collector asked.

Yato handed the tickets to Hiyori, who then handed the tickets to the ticket collector.

Smiling at them, the ticket collector let them pass.

* * *

"CAPYPER LAND!" Yato shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

He dragged Hiyori around the place, playing games and looking at the characters.

Hiyori smiled, watching Yato.

She felt happy, seeing him enjoying his time.

"Let's go play on that roller coaster!" Yato suggested, pointing at a roller coaster.

"Isn't that the one that..." Hiyori started, staring at the ride.

"Hm?" Yato asked, urging her to go on.

"Nothing." Hiyori answered, shaking her head and then smiling at him.

Confused, Yato just nodded.

As they stepped onto the roller coaster she started getting butterflies in her stomach.

She didn't feel like this last time.

She glanced at Yato, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Hiyori felt better with just him by her side.

"One person?" The attendent asked.

"No, two." Yato answered.

"Oh, I apologize. Come this way please." He instructed, leading them to the front two seats of the roller coaster.

Putting on the seatbelt, they waited for the ride to start.

Yato had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Hiyori's hands started to sweat.

She suddenly felt nervous and happy at the same time.

They heard a beep, indicating that the ride was about to start.

As the roller coaster went up to the highest point, Yato held Hiyori's hand tightly.

"You seem scared." Yato told her.

"I think you're the one scared." She teased, grinning but in reality she was.

_How did he know?_

'What's Yukine-kun and Mayu-san talking about? His hands aren't sweaty at all.' Hiyori thought as Yato held her hand firmly.

The coaster finally sped down.

Screams were heard behind them.

Hiyori looked at Yato.

With his hair blowing on his face, his eyes wide with excitement and that stupid grin stretching on his face, Hiyori thought he was never more handsome.

"That was fun!" Yato yelled, jumping around.

* * *

They entered a souvenir shop.

"I-is that..." Yato said, staring at the toy.

"King Capyper!" He squealed, crouching down to the bottom shelf, grasping the stuffed animal.

"I was going to buy you one...but I..." Hiyori trailed off, not wanting to tell him.

"Hm...I understand." Yato answered halfheartedly.

"I'll buy it for you." Hiyori offered.

"W-Wha...? No way! How could I let my girlfriend pay for my things!?" Yato exclaimed, feeling quite insulted.

"No, no! I don't mean you can't afford it...well maybe you can't...but I want to buy it for you as apology for not taking you here before. Also for..."

_For forgetting you..._

Hiyori did not say that out loud, but when Yato's smile disappeared for a few seconds, she knew he understood.

Standing up, he brushed his pants off and handed her the King Capyper.

"Alright then. Thanks, Hiyori." He thanked, kissing her on the forehead.

Hiyori went beet red as she handed the toy to the cashier.

"350 yen, please." The cashier told her.

Hiyori handed her 100 yen.

"Um, Miss? It's 350 yen." The cashier said again.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" Hiyori apologized quickly, fishing her bag for her wallet again.

Yato stood behind her, laughing his ass off.

"I told you I should have paid."

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

**I don't know what's wrong with me now. I suddenly write so fast! I think the quality isn't as good as before though... One guest (JeffdebrudgeFR) said that I should make a scene where Yato meets Fujisaki. I'm saying right now: Yes I will make a scene like that. Remind me if I forget people!**

**R&amp;R PLEASEEEE! :D**


	4. Parades

**I'm so sorry JeffdebrudgeFR! I'm not going to write a scene where Yato and Fujisaki meet because well...Manga reasons but I'm not gonna spoil it! So sorry!**

* * *

"What time is it?" Hiyori asked, glancing at her boyfriend.

Yato fished out his phone, checking the time.

"It's 6:30." He answered.

"Maybe we should go eat something." He added, rubbing his head.

Hiyori nodded eagerly. She's been a little hungry for a while now.

Finding a restaurant, they waited in the endless line.

"Your stomach's so loud." Yato teased, laughing at her.

Hiyori blushed crimson and stomped him _hard _on the foot.

"Itai!" He yelled, hopping up and down, earning stares from the other people in line.

"Quit it!" Hiyori hissed.

"You're the one who stomped on me." Yato whined as he stopped hopping.

Her whole face went beet red, but she didn't answer.

After about 15 minutes of waiting in line, they finally got a table.

"Table for one please!" The waitress called.

"Actually, it's two." Yato corrected, smiling politely.

Blushing from embarrassment, the waitress quickly corrected herself.

"Table for two, please! I'm so sorry mister." She apologized.

A waiter came and told them to follow him.

They finally sat down on the table and Hiyori took out her digital camera.

The restaurant was decorated in pink and cute things.

Yato sat quietly, staring at his girlfriend taking thousands of pictures of the restaurant.

"I'm so glad people don't see me." Yato muttered, pulling his bandana up so it covers is mouth.

"Any girl would want to take pictures! This place is so cute!" Hiyori squealed when she finally sat down.

Yato scanned through the menu.

"Anything you want?" He asked.

"Hm...I want this." She pointed to a meal.

They spent a few minutes talking about the things they want to order, before they went off topic.

"Your so fat." Yato stated.

"As if! It's not like I eat that...much..." Hiyori exclaimed, trailing off.

"Hey, want some ice-cream?"

"Yes!" Hiyori smiled sweetly, scanning through the dessert part of the menu.

"See? You eat too much." Yato chuckled.

Pouting, Hiyori realized she fell for his trap.

"Do you need to order now?" A waiter asked politely.

"Yes." Yato answered and ordered the meals.

"When does the parade start?" Hiyori asked, staring at Yato as he read over the map.

"At 8. We have plenty of time." Yato answered calmly.

Nodding Hiyori propped her head up with her arm and watched out the window contently.

Yato settled with staring at her.

"What?" Hiyori asked, glancing back at her partner.

Yato sat back on his chair, an arm thrown to the back of the chair and a contented and careless smile stretched on his face.

"Nothing." He answered, still grinning.

"Why are you looking at me like that then?" Hiyori demanded, her face growing hot.

_Don't stare at me!_

"Hmm...I just think you're really pretty today, that's all." Yato answered indifferently.

Hiyori wondered if he actually knew what he just said.

He's never called her pretty before.

Unconsciously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, her face growing even hotter.

A waitress came over, setting down their plates.

"Enjoy." She said cheerfully before retreating.

They ate happily, chatting about aimless things.

"Can I try some of your salmon?" Hiyori asked sweetly, eyeing his plate.

Chuckling softly, Yato pushed his plate closer to her so she could eat some.

While she was off guard, Yato quickly stole a little of her tuna.

"Yato!" She hissed.

With the fork still in his mouth, he answered cheerfully.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't even ask if you could have some!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

Yato shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter. I know you'll let me have some anyway." He grinned.

She felt warm all over.

It was as if just his presence can keep her at ease.

Never in her life has she felt so happy, so calm.

Then a thought creeped into her mind.

_What about our future?_

She shook her head violently, trying now to concentrate on such negative things.

"What?" Yato asked, staring at her suddenly pale face.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered and then forced out a laugh.

Yato narrowed his eyes at her but chose to stay silent, letting the subject slip.

Sighing in relief, she finished her plate.

"Satisfied?" Yato asked smiling cheekily.

"Very." Hiyori grinned back.

"Check, please!"

* * *

"It's already 8." Hiyori reminded.

They were sitting at the curb of the street so they could see the parade.

"I know." Yato answered, taking the map out again.

"It should start any second." Yato added.

"I'm bored..." Hiyori whined, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Right on time." She heard Yato say.

Hiyori lifted her head in time to see the floats and dancers marching by.

The warm glow of their costumes and the floats brought joy into her heart.

She remembered the last time she saw this, she was crying because of the feeling of emptiness and loss.

Now, she felt comfortable and safe.

Yato linked their hands together tightly, as if making sure this wasn't just a dream.

* * *

"You didn't buy one for me!?" Yukine demanded, glaring at the two.

"Yukine-kun, I'm so sorry. I was kind of dazed—"

"Because I kissed you." Yato butted it, playing with his King Capyper.

"On the forehead!" Hiyori screamed, glaring at Yato who shrugged in response and smirked at her.

"Anyway, I promise I'll take you there and buy you one next time, okay?" Hiyori asked, trying to cheer Yukine up.

An evil thought entered his mind when she said that.

_"Sure~" _Yukine singsonged.

Sensing something in his tone, Yato instantly sat up straight.

"What are you planning, Yukine?" Yato demanded, seeing through him.

"Nothing~" He answered, chuckling a bit.

"He is so~ _not_ going with us next time." Yato announced.

"Yes, he is! It's our fault we didn't buy anything for him. Ne Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san, would you like to come with us next time as well?" Hiyori suggested.

Yukine nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, Hiyori. My Lady shouldn't go outside." Daikoku apologized, patting Kofuku lightly on the head.

Yato breathed a sigh of relief, earning a glare.

"Ne, Hiyori." Yato called.

"Hm?"

"Let's go ice skating."

* * *

**So that's a huge hint on what the next chapter is going to be about. I hope I can update fast next chapter too but I have a feeling that I wont because I'm funking all my tests lately...Aye...**

**R&amp;R Pleaseee!**


	5. Ice

**I finished this just now so it might be a little rushed. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"E-Eto..." Hiyori spoke nervously.

"Hm?" Yato asked, glancing at her.

"I don't know how to ice skate..." Hiyori stated shyly.

Yato laughed.

"It's easy. I'll teach you."

Paying for the tickets, they went to the ice rink to get their skates.

* * *

Hiyori knit her eyebrows together as she tried to tie her skates.

Yato stifled a laugh.

"Need help?" He asked playfully, earning an eager nod.

Yato crouched in front of her, patiently undoing the knots Hiyori accidentally made.

'How sweet' Hiyori thought dreamily, staring at his concentrated face.

"There." Yato said proudly as he stood up, snapping Hiyori out of her daydream.

Hiyori tried to stand up, but because of the skates, she lost her balance.

Catching her, Yato laughed and held out his hand.

Hiyori took his hand, blushing from embarrassment and shyness.

Guiding her to the rink, Yato changed position so he was standing behind her.

Half-lifting Hiyori, he slowly pushed her onto the ice.

Hiyori screamed.

"I-I can't do this!" Hiyori gulped.

"It's gonna be okay~" Yato singsonged as he pushed her further.

Holding her hand, he guided her a few steps slowly.

Hiyori grasped his hand tightly until he winced a little from the pressure.

"Calm down would you." Yato told her, letting go of her.

He shook his hands and blew on them, easing the pain.

Hiyori let out a high pitched screamed as she blindly tried to grasp on something.

"Yato! Help!" Hiyori yelled as she closed her eyes tightly.

She eased as she felt an arm snake around her waist and the other held her hand.

"Don't do that again." Hiyori pleaded, her eyes getting glassy.

Yato nodded, laughing.

"You should have told me you don't want to skate."

"I wanted to try." She pouted.

"Doing good guys!" Yukine shouted.

"Yukine-kun?" Hiyori glanced over Yato's shoulder, seeing Yukine, Daikoku and Kofuku sitting outside of the rink, waving to them.

She stopped moving as she prepared to wave back at them, but she tripped on Yato and fell.

Hiyori groaned in pain.

"You okay?" Yato asked, crouching down and holding a hand out for her.

Hiyori nodded silently and took his hands.

Yato tried pulling her up, but she slipped again causing _both_ of them to fall.

* * *

"What exactly are they doing?" Yukine asked as he watched them from afar.

"Looks like Hiyori fell." Daikoku answered.

Kofuku laughed.

"Poor Yatty-chan~! He fell too!"

"That idiot should be _helping_ her, not falling down as well." Yukine sighed.

* * *

"Sorry!" Hiyori apologized for the billionth time after she managed to stand back up.

"Hiyori—for heaven's sake—It's alright!" Yato exclaimed, exasperated.

Tears welled up around her eyes.

Yato patted her gently on the head, before taking her hand in his again.

"Okay. Slide outside like this." Yato instructed, giving her an example, forcing her to move with him.

Slowly getting it, Hiyori could keep up with Yato.

"I'm going to let go now. I'll catch you if you fall." Yato told her before letting her of her hand.

Freaking out for a second, Hiyori calmed herself down.

Her heart pumped so fast, all she could hear was her pulse.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

She counted silently as she slowly slid around the rink, staying reasonably close to the wall.

Glancing quickly behind her, she saw Yato following close behind her.

He shot her a reassuring smile, making Hiyori feel much more confident.

She finally stopped at the spot where they took off.

"Good job, Hiyorin!" Kofuku squealed, hugging her over the wall.

"Yep, not bad. It's all thanks to me since I'm such a good teacher." Yato boasted, lifting his chin high in the air.

"Don't be stupid." Yukine said before whacking him on the head.

"Why you little!" Yato and Yukine got into a wrestling fight for a few minutes.

The neighboring skaters stopped in their tracks and stared at the commotion.

Punching them both on the head, Daikoku gave them a death glare.

"Do you realize how embarrassing you two are?" Daikoku scolded.

"We're in public, you know!?" Hiyori added, also glaring at them.

Yato and Yukine shrunk in their spot, quietly listening to the scolds.

Kofuku giggled at them.

"Ne, let's go skating again." Yato suggested after the long berate.

Hiyori nodded, beaming at him.

"But you have to follow me." Hiyori told him.

Yato nodded, giving her a mischievous smile.

Hiyori started to get uneasy, seeing that smile.

She took off, slowly at first and then gaining more speed.

Already halfway done, she looked behind her only to find no one there.

Stopping, she panicked, searching for her boyfriend.

Meeting his eyes on the other side of the rink, tears welled up in her eyes.

_How dare you!_

* * *

Feeling the deadly aura all the way on the other side, a chill went down Yato's spine.

Oh, he is _so _dead.

Finally reaching them, Hiyori glared at Yato.

"I thought you said you would follow me!" Hiyori cried, tears were evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! It's just that...I just wanted to see if you could skate by yourself..." Yato rubbed his neck nervously.

"And what if I fell?" Hiyori demanded.

"I would run there to catch you." Yato answered sincerely.

"Mou, Hiyorin. Just forgive him." Kofuku pleaded, making puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, Hiyori nodded.

Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

They smiled sweetly to each other, staring in each other's eyes for a few minutes.

Yukine wished he had a camera to capture such moments.

Then their trance was broken.

"There you are, Yato, Hiyori."

Turning around, they saw a familiar face.

"Tenjin-sama!" Hiyori exclaimed happily.

"So it's true. I've heard rumors you two were dating." He stated, walking casually over the them.

Linking Hiyori's arm with his, Yato nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. Hiyori's my girlfriend."

"Hm. Yes...I see."

Tenjin stared at them for a few seconds before clearing his throat

"I wan't you two to break up."

* * *

**So this is where the plot starts. It (hopefully) gets more interesting now on. **

**R&amp;R Pweaseeee!**


	6. Deal

"W-What?" Hiyori asked, dazed.

"Mou, Tenjin-sama—"

"Don't 'mou Tenjin-sama' me, Kofuku-san." Tenjin said sternly.

"It's just not possible between a god and a human. Your life span is much too different and also..." Tenjin turned so he was looking straight at Hiyori.

"If you keep this up you won't be able to live your life."

"I don't care! It doesn't matte—"

"Yato. You understand, don't you?" Tenjin cut her off and concentrated on Yato.

Yato's face was as blank as paper and his eyes turned hard and cold.

"Yes." His monotoned voice broke the silence.

"Yato!" Hiyori shrieked.

Yato turned so he was facing her.

Hiyori shivered.

His eyes were cold and motionless, more like stone than those beautiful pale eyes she used to know.

"Come, Yukine." Yato called, not taking his eyes off her.

Yukine instantly became a sword in Yato's grip.

Waving the sword a little, a red line appeared around them.

"Yato! Please!" Hiyori begged.

_"Yato, you can't be serious!" _Yukine watched in horror as Yato got ready to cut the line.

"Tenjin!" Kofuku screamed.

"Stop."

All eyes fell on Tenjin.

Tenjin put his fan under his chin in a thinking position.

"There _is_ a way." He said thoughtfully.

"What?" Yato asked, his hand still in a swinging position.

"Put Yukine down!" Hiyori cried.

Finally noticing his position, he let his hands fall to his sides.

"Yukine."

"So what's the way?" Yukine asked eagerly the second he reverted.

Tenjin's eyes darted to the right, obviously avoiding their eyes.

"Well?" Yato urged on.

"It's a very difficult way. The heavens would surely punish you two if they ever find out."

"Like I care." Yato scoffed.

Tenjin used his fan to cover his mouth. He leaned in slightly and lowered his voice.

"That punishment means _death. _I'm sure you know that you can't afford death. A minor god like you won't be able to reincarnate like us."

Yato's eyes hardened.

"Are you just rubbing it in my face that you guys have as many lives as you want and that I will just disappear!?" Yato hollered angrily.

Tenjin shook his head.

"Of course not, Yato."

He sighed.

"I'll tell you." Yato's face instantly lit.

"But—" His face fell.

"Before I tell you, you'll have to kill all the masked ayakashi, as an exchange." Tenjin gave him an evil smirk.

"Deal?" He asked, holding his hand out.

Yato stared at him for a minute, trying to analyze his thoughts.

Finally, Yato sighed and shook his hand.

"Deal."

* * *

"How long is this gonna take!?" Yato whined the second they got home. Well, to Kofuku's house.

"It's your fault for agreeing." Daikoku scolded.

"But I don't want to cut our ties!" Yato screamed and clutched Hiyori's hand tightly.

"Then you're going to take slow steps to killing all ayakashi." Daikoku answered, annoyed.

Yato's face fell.

Yukine punched him _hard_ on the head.

"If you're going to kill all the masked ayakashi, then you can't just _sit around._ You're going to have to _actually go out and find something to kill._" Yukine glared at him, silently telling him that if he doesn't move right this instant, then he'll kill him.

Getting the signal, Yato jumped up and hesitantly followed an annoyed Yukine out the door.

"Well I guess this contract does _something._" Daikoku said, rather pleased.

"I guess..." Hiyori sighed.

"I have to go home now." She stood up and smiled at them.

"Okie! Bye, Hiyorin!" Kofuku said cheerfully, waving.

Hiyori waved back before exiting the house.

She hopes they can get this over with so that they can stay together.

Most importantly, though, she hopes Yato doesn't get hurt.

* * *

"That was 5 masked ayakashi in the last hour!" Yato groaned as he laid on the soft green grass, an arm draped over his eyes.

Yukine lie right next to him.

"These things are _endless_ and they are _so god damn_ hard to kill." Yukine added.

They both had cuts all over them from the endless fight.

"This is going nowhere." Yato pushed himself up and started walking away.

Yukine scrambled up on his feet and ran to his master.

"Well? What are you going to do about it?" Yukine asked curiously.

"I have my ways." Yato stated flatly, already clear that he won't go into any more details.

Yukine pushed him to say more but Yato only pursed his lips into a thin line and said no more.

* * *

"Any progress?" Hiyori asked as she put her bag down in a corner and sat down with the rest of the group.

Yukine shook his head.

"Absolutely none. Those things are endless. They aren't exactly the easiest to find either." Yukine sighed and shook his head helplessly.

"However..." Yukine suddenly went serious, like he suddenly thought of something.

"Hm?" Hiyori asked.

"Yato always seems to know where they are." Yukine made a quick glance at his master who was busily counting his coins.

"T-That's because it's...instincts! That's right! Instincts! I'm a god of war after all." Yato exclaimed, chuckling nervously.

The four narrowed their eyes at him suspiciously.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Instincts, huh?" They asked in unison.

Yato nodded furiously.

"U-uh you know...I...uh...I have to go buy a new jacket...uh...Gotta go." Yato mumbled quickly before slipping out of the house.

The four kept their eyes trained on him as he stumbled out the door.

"Something's fishy." Kofuku giggled.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he has something to do with the masked ayakashi?" Yukine asked in doubt.

"B-But if he had something to do with them then he would definitely be able to kill all of them." Hiyori tried to explain.

"That's true..." Yukine nodded slowly.

* * *

"Nora!" Yato shouted over a small isolated pond.

There was no answer.

"Nora, I know you're here." He shouted again.

The clear water rippled.

"Yato. I missed you." Nora smiled sweetly at the god.

Yato narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know father's appearance. Where is he?" Yato demanded.

"I don't know." Nora answered playfully.

"Nora." Yato hissed.

"If you don't tell me I can always find out. He _is _my father, after all."

"Yato, are you planning on betraying father?" Nora asked, narrowing her eyes as well.

"It doesn't concern you. Just tell me where he is." Yato shifted his eyes to the water for a second before returning his gaze on her face.

"I won't tell you. I will never betray father." Nora stated simply as she took a step forward.

"I'll use my own way then." Yato said coldly before leaving.

"You won't be able to find him." Nora called.

"We'll see."

He didn't turn around.

* * *

**Most good writers make an outline of their story. Some good writers don't, but that takes loads of talent and it's pretty rare. I don't write outlines. I just make things up as I go. I'm telling you all this because if you think my story is messy and all over the place; that's the reason why. I personally have no idea what I'm going to add next to this story, but it looks like Fujisaki and Yato _are_ going to meet after all.**

**Suggestions, critics, comments, or even a simple 'hi' would make my day. R&amp;R PLEASEEE! :D**


	7. Disappearance

**Sorry I took so long to update! This is the new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Yato sighed in defeat.

It was easy to say all those things to Nora, but when he actually goes and finds the guy, it's close to impossible.

Maybe it _is_ impossible.

He groaned in frustration.

He should _not_ have said all those things to Nora.

She probably told father that he's going to betray him and now he's going to be even more careful he doesn't show his identity.

"Yato! Oi! Yato!" Yukine waved in front of Yato's dazed face.

Snapping out of his trance, he stared impatiently at Yukine.

"What?" He uttered.

"'What'? _I'm _supposed to ask you 'what'." Yukine stated, putting his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Yato asked, confused.

"How are you gonna kill all the ayakashii?" Yukine yelled, finally loosing his cool.

Yato made an 'o' sound before banging his head on the table.

"I don't know." Yato said simply.

"'_I don't know!?_'" Yukine hollered loudly.

"Who was the one who said, 'I have my ways'!?" Yukine yelled, banging his fist on the table loudly.

Yato groaned.

"It's not like _I _want to waste all my time." Yato whined.

Yukine sighed in defeat.

"I'm back!" Hiyori called as she entered the door.

"Hey, Hiyori." Yato called lazily.

Hiyori glanced at him nervously.

Yato lifted his brows questionably before seeing a person behind her.

"Uh...well...It seems no one is here..." Hiyori said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Fujisaki laughed.

"There are people right in front of us."

Surprised, Hiyori stared at Yukine and Yato, who were just as shocked as her.

"U-um...Right! This is Fujisaki-san." Hiyori introduced.

Fujisaki's face had a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you guys." He greeted politely.

There was a feeling, a very slight discomfort that bothered Yato.

He doesn't know why, but there's something about Fujisaki that he doesn't like.

"Hey. My name's Yukine and this is..." Yukine pointed to Yato who didn't even bother to look at Fujisaki anymore.

"This is Yato." He finished.

"Yato! You're being impolite!" Hiyori scolded before pulling him up, forcing him to stand.

"At least _say_ something!" She hissed harshly and gave his arm a strong tug.

Groaning, Yato concentrated his sight on the male standing in front of him.

"Nice to meet you..." You mumbled, barely audible.

Hiyori took the hint that this was going to be the most he would say and so she let go of his arm and let him fall.

Then the name ringed a bell.

"Wait, are you the guy who kissed Hiyori?" Yato suddenly ask, sitting up straight.

Hiyori's face went beet red and she made a failed attempt to move away from him.

"Yes. That's me." Fujisaki answered without hesitation.

In seconds Fujisaki was on the floor, Yato on top with his fist clenched tightly around his shirt collar.

"You're that _bastard!_" Yato hollered, ready to give him a good blow.

Yukine successfully pulled him back just in time before his fist would give Fujisaki a nasty bruise.

Fujisaki's smile never wavered, even when he was pushed to the ground by a person ready to murder him.

"Are you okay?" Hiyori asked Fujisaki worriedly, triggering Yato even more.

He struggled and thrashed against Yukine's strong grip.

"Yato!" Hiyori screamed, effectively shutting him up.

Yato crossed his arms and pouted stubbornly.

Hiyori sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, he isn't usually like this." She bowed apologetically.

"I know." He surprised them again with his answer.

Then it struck Yato.

That smile, how he can see them and how he acts as if he knew them...

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Yato bursted, finally figuring out who this person is.

Fujisaki clicked his tongue amusingly.

"My, my. You surprised me, Yato." He stated coolly, settling himself comfortably on the floor.

"I asked, what the fuck are you doing here?" Yato repeated impatiently.

"Mizuchi told me that you were looking for me. I simply made your life easier, didn't I?" Fujisaki laughed.

Yato stood up quickly and glared at his father.

"Yukine." Yato called, turning Yukine into a sword.

"What are you doing, pointing such a thing at me?" Fujisaki asked calmly, apparently not bothered much by the presence of a sword.

"I know you're the sorcerer. I want you to destroy all the masked ayakashii." Yato said icily.

"And why would I do that?" Fujisaki fired back.

"Why _wouldn't _you do that? What do you need those ayakashii for anyways!?" Yato asked – more like screamed.

"I have no reason to tell you." Fujisaki rested his chin on his hand.

Yato shook in fury.

"I don't give a fucking _damn_ whether your my father or not! Technically we're not even related!" Yato yelled, stabbing Yukine into the table.

Fujisaki narrowed his eyes.

"I repeat. Destroy. The. Masked. Ayakashii." Yato growled, his pale eyes turning into a dark blue color.

"I refuse." Fujisaki growled back.

"Then don't blame me." Yato muttered darkly before he waved his sword in the air.

"Yato!" Hiyori screeched in fear.

Finally alarmed, Fujisaki dodged Yukine just as Yato was millimeters from hitting him.

Yato motioned for Hiyori to back away.

Yukine and Yato worked together in sync. Yukine couldn't believe this guy's attitude. It's like he was doing nothing wrong.

Using ayakashii to _kill_ is unacceptable!

Yato grinned approvingly as Yukine glowed with power.

"Yaboku!" Fujisaki yelled.

Yato froze.

He didn't freeze because he wanted to, but because he was _ordered_ to.

Fujisaki, as the person who named Yato, has the ability to control him.

Knowing a god's real name gives a person unimaginable power, but when the person who named the god says their real name, they can control almost everything about them.

Feelings, memories and their physical ability included.

"Yato. How disobedient you've become." Fujisaki snickered as he dusted off his shirt.

Yato tried countless times to move and to swing Yukine, but it seems Yukine is also affected.

Fujisaki laughed.

"You're useless against me, you know." He remarked cheerfully, earning a grunt from his unhappy son.

"_I'm _useless against you, and maybe my shinki is as well, but not _her._" Yato smirked victoriously.

Confused for a second, Fujisaki lost his grip on the curse—freeing Yato and Yukine—and turned around in time to see what hit him.

He kneeled on the ground, clutching his aching head from the blow.

Yato cackled at the sight, clutching his stomach from laughing to much.

"So, you gonna destroy all the masked ayakashii now?" Yato asked teasingly, crouching down to the height of his father.

Fujisaki gave Yato a sweet and innocent smile.

"Fine."

Yato cheered.

"But under one condition."

Yato stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Yato asked hesitantly.

"You're going to have to find your precious _Hiyori _first."

Then he disappeared, along with Hiyori.

* * *

**So Fujisaki and Yato finally meet. I definitely beat my reviews for my first story. Thanks to all those people who followed, favorited and reviewed my story! I can't believe I have more reviews for this story than my other one. So it's kinda a cliffhanger. Look forward to the next chapter! I hope I'll update sooner.**

**R&amp;R Pleasee! :D**


	8. Finding Hiyori

**So sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever. I finally got my computer back about 3 days ago and wrote this within a day so it might not be so good... Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Yato almost pulled all his hair out.

He's been pacing around the room and muttering unintelligent things for the past hour. Every once in a while he would pause and pull at his hair, hoping for an idea.

The living room of Kofuku's house was big, but the way he paced around back and forth took up most of the space in the living room and made it seem so small.

Yukine sat opposite to him and stared at him, wishing he would shut up already.

Kofuku and Daikoku sat on the other side of the room, quietly watching the scene.

"Calm down, Yato. Pacing around like that isn't going to help." Yukine said irritably.

Yato glared at Yukine. Hard.

"I'm _worried!_ How can I sit down and relax when Hiyori is kidnapped by that crazy guy!?" Yato screamed and threw himself on the floor.

"Shut _up!_ Just crying like a baby won't go anywhere! Get yourself together, Yatogami!" Yukine scolded.

In reality, Yukine was also worried. He's seen the things Fujisaki do, taking away people's lives like they were worth nothing.

Yukine shivered at the thought of what he might do to Hiyori.

Yato, finally snapping out of his depressed feelings, sat upright properly and thought, along with Yukine and everyone else in the room, for an idea to save her.

* * *

"What are you going to do with me?" Hiyori glared at the male sitting in front of her.

Her arms and legs were tied onto a chair tightly, making it impossible for her to move.

The room she was currently put in was dark, with only a few windows letting in sunlight.

She shivered a little at how the temperature dropped in there.

"My, my. What a noisy girl you are." Fujisaki smiled teasingly.

Hiyori went red but continued growling at him.

"You're such an interesting girl. I feel an attachment for you. I wonder, why would you choose Yato over me?" Fujisaki stood up and strode next to her.

He kneeled down and caressed a strand of her chocolate brown hair.

The close space between them gave Hiyori a _very _uncomfortable feeling.

"Yato isn't like you. He wouldn't kill like you do." Hiyori said, closing her eyes and just wishing he would disappear.

A deep, rich laugh erupted.

"Wouldn't kill like I do? _He's_ the one that does all my dirty work. He must've killed a thousand times more people than I have." Fujisaki returned to his seat and leisurely sipped a cup of tea.

Tears pooled around Hiyori's eyes.

It was true.

Yato must have killed more people than she could count in these few centuries.

But he was different.

He never killed on his own will. He never thought he was right in doing so. He admitted his wrongdoings and promised to change. He had a bright dream to help people. He wanted to be remembered and loved.

Most importantly, he loved her as much as she loved him.

Hiyori shook her head violently at Fujisaki.

"He's different!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"He's nothing like you. The way he laughs, the way he so innocently believes that capypers are real and the tears he had when I gave him the shrine I made," Hiyori glared at Fujisaki.

"They are all _real_. Everything I see from him is real." Fujisaki leaned on his palm and lifted an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

Hiyori took a deep breath and continued, willing herself to stop crying.

"You, however, are completely different. From the second I met you, everything I learned about you is fake. People say you are nice, and yet you control people, killing them." Hiyori leaned in a little.

"You are _horrifying._" She concluded in a hiss and then turned away from him, not even bothering to look at him anymore,

Fujisaki's eye twitched.

Being compared to Yato like that, by the girl he's currently hitting on, is not a happy thing.

"Well then, perhaps you need some punishment to learn _who,_ out of Yato and me, have more power right now."

* * *

A chill ran down Yato's spine.

He had a _really_ bad feeling.

Suddenly, a thought popped up. He snapped his fingers loudly, startling Yukine and Kofuku.

"Yato? What's up? Did ya think of something?" Yukine urged as he practically sat on the table to hear Yato.

"When I was little, he used to take me to this small cottage all the time. It's really beautiful there and most normal people can't see it, so it's really safe." Yato closed his eyes, as if trying to remember how it looked like.

"You're saying, he might have taken Hiyori there?" Daikoku crossed his arms and thought.

Yato nodded vigorously and stood up.

"Do you have any proof?" Yukine asked, standing up as well.

"Well...No..." Yato mumbled.

"I guess it's worth a try though." Kofuku said seriously.

Yato nodded.

"Let's go. I have a bad feeling."

* * *

"Where are you taking me!?" Hiyori screamed on the top of her lungs as Fujisaki continued to drag her on the dirt.

"It's only making it harder for you if you continue to oppose me." Fujisaki said icily.

A few minutes later they saw a small cottage in the center of a meadow.

The sweet smell of the plants hit her as she walked into the meadow, this time walking on her own.

Numerous flowers dotted the place. She hadn't seen them before so she couldn't name any of them.

Fujisaki banged open the cottage door and threw Hiyori in.

Slamming the door shut tightly behind him, he sat down on a table and stared at Hiyori.

"W-Where am I?" She stammered as she backed away into a corner.

"This is a place I found a long, long time ago. I used to bring Yato and Mizuchi here all the time." Fujisaki's eyes seemed far away, thinking about the past.

Hiyori took this chance to survey her surroundings.

The cottage was small and quite old.

A small bed was on her right, tucked against the corner. A small dining table was in the middle where Fujisaki was sitting. A short drawer was farther left in the other corner.

Dust particles floated around in the room giving her an urge to sneeze.

Overall, she couldn't see anything sharp she could use to cut the ropes around her hands and feet.

Something might be in the drawers but if she could just somehow get over there...

"Hm? Where are you going, Hiyori?" Fujisaki asked as he rummaged through his pockets and took out a piece of paper and a paint brush.

Hiyori froze instantly. She recognized that brush.

He gave her a smirk before drawing something onto the paper. Instantly 6 wolves appeared, each with a mask attached to their heads.

Hiyori cowered in fear, trying to get closer to the door.

"Not yet, babe." Fujisaki said, grabbing her arm. His voice sounded like honey.

"Now for the punishment." He smiled evilly before snapping his fingers, giving the wolves permission to attack.

She screamed in agony as she tried to kick them. She even tried to use her special attack, Jungle Savate, but she couldn't defend herself with her hands and legs tied up.

The wolves ripped her spirit away from her body. Hiyori's spirit collapsed from exhaustion from separating from her body so forcefully.

Fujisaki laughed merrily before ordering the wolves to bring her spirit away.

* * *

"Shhh." Yato shushed seriously and looked around his surroundings.

Yukine was starting to think this was children's play.

Yato gave a thumbs up sign, showing that coast was clear, and then rolled over to another bush.

Daikoku and Yukine gave each other glances before sighing and reluctantly followed.

Yato completely thought this was a Mission Impossible show and he was freaking walking like a crab, for god's sake

Kofuku happily played along with Yato.

Finally, Yukine couldn't stand it anymore.

"CAN YOU GUYS GO ANY SLOWER!?" He bursted, not caring if anyone heard anymore. If Fujisaki was going to attack them, he should have done that ages ago. Besides, with the way _they _were hiding, even a blind person would have known they were there.

"Shush!" Yato hissed before clamping his sweaty hands over Yukine's mouth.

Struggling to get Yato's hand off his poor mouth, they both rolled out of the bushes.

"You know, with the speed we were traveling, even if Hiyori _was_ here, she would be long gone now!" Yukine screamed with anger. Steam literally went out of his ears.

Yato looked away and completely ignored Yukine.

"Hey! At least _listen _to m—" Yukine couldn't even finish before Yato ran towards to cottage, leaving his fuming shinki swearing at him.

Kofuku comforted Yukine as they followed Yato into the cottage.

Everyone fell silent when they entered.

There lay Hiyori, unconscious but whole, on the floor.

Relief was the first thing they felt. Yato crouched down and shook her, trying to wake her.

No response.

He shook her harder. Still no response.

Yato knit his brows together. Something was wrong.

He shook her one last time and then stood up.

"What's wrong with her?" Yukine asked worriedly.

"She's spirited away." Yato said grimly.

"That's right." The door creaked open and Fujisaki, along with his ayakashii, strode into the room. On one of the ayakashii's back, was Hiyori's spirit, laying unconscious.

Yato's eyes darkened dangerously.

"Give. Her. Back. To. Me." Yato growled before calling for sekki.

"What would happen if I cut her cord, hm?" Fujisaki asked innocently as he caressed her violet cord.

Yato's eyes narrowed.

"Leave her out of this." Yato hissed as he tightened his hold on sekki.

"I don't want to." Fujisaki laughed as he tugged on her tail, hard, teasing Yato.

Yato was shaking. Shaking with furry, guilt and hate.

"Let's have a duel then. Just to play fair." Yato challenged as he lifted Yukine up.

Fujisaki shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" Fujisaki lifted his hand up and opened his palm.

"Mizuchi." Instantly, a bright light flashed and a long sword appeared in Fujisaki's hand.

"Rules: one, no using my real name." Yato scowled. Fujisaki lifted his eyebrows from the first rule but made no comment.

"Two, no using the brush." Yato watched Fujisaki. His opponent smiled and took the brush out from his pocket and handed it to one of the masked wolves.

"Last, no funny business. If we're going to fight, we're gonna fight fair." Yato finished and took another deep breath.

"Who ever wins gets to have the brush, Hiyori _and _they get to make the loser do one thing. Anything." Yato swung his sword once. Fujisaki nodded and smirked, agreeing with the prizes.

"Kofuku, Daikoku, can you two please start us off?" Yato smiled at them.

They nodded silently, worried about him.

"1..."

Yato took a step back and prepared.

"2..."

Fujisaki looked calm and unbothered, standing there and drawing circles with his sword.

"3..."

Yato closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle. Sweat dripped down his neck. Fujisaki looked bored as if he can't wait to do something.

"Start!" Kofuku yelled.

They both charged at each other.

* * *

**So how was it? Questions, comments, suggestions, critisism? Leave a review pleasee! I promise next chapter there will be more Yatori fluff. I promise to update sooner this time to make up for the amount of time I haven't updated.**

**R&amp;R Please! **


	9. Winning

**Yay! Another update! Sorry it took so long. A guest reader asked for some more Yatori fluff a few chapters back so I added some here. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Their swords clashed together, both trying to knock their opponents weapon out of their hands.

They took a step back before running towards each other again.

It was like tag.

A violent tag.

20 minutes has passed and yet Fujisaki didn't even break a sweat while Yato was already a puddle.

Blocking another attack, Yato cursed under his breath.

At this rate, he would never win.

His heart clenched at the fact that once he loses this stupid duel, Hiyori will be once again in the hands of this...this _bastard. _

Why did he even ask for a duel in the first place? There was no way he would win.

Might as well take a try, he thought.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Hiyori stir.

Seeing Yato distracted, Fujisaki smiled evilly before charging and stabbing Yato right in the ribs.

Yato coughed in pain, doubling over and clutching his bleeding side.

He can't give up now.

Not when he's so close in having Hiyori back in his arms.

Yukine, feeling his masters feeling, glowed with power.

_"Alright Yato, let's finish this guy off!" _Yukine encouraged.

Yato nodded and grinned. He felt powerful all of a sudden.

Yato was full of scratches while Fujisaki had none. He was still in perfect shape.

Yato's going to finish him off with one last blow.

His eyes grew ice cold and void of emotion. He's going to win.

He let out a battle cry and charge head on to Fujisaki.

Fujisaki grinned, ready to block his attack.

_"Don't underestimate us!" _Yukine and Yato both screamed as he knocked Mizuchi out of his hands and chipping her a little.

Yato won.

He sighed in relief and caught his breath.

"Revert, Yukine."

"W-We won, right?" Yukine asked as he stared at the chipped sword in front of them.

"Yea..." Yato grinned at Yukine proudly.

"YES!" Kofuku, Daikoku and Yukine all screamed in victory.

Fujisaki walked towards them slowly.

"What? Not satisfied?" Yato snapped and got into a ninja position.

Fujisaki shook is head with a smile on his lips.

"Well? What's the thing you want me to do? It's part of the prize, isn't it." Fujisaki stated and waited patiently for Yato to speak.

Yato was dumbfounded. He never thought Fujisaki would agree so easily.

Yato eyed him suspiciously before he spoke.

"I want you to stop controlling the masked ayakashii. I don't want another masked ayakashii to exist." Fujisaki hesitated for a second before nodding.

"A lose is a lose, I keep my word."

Then he disappeared.

Yato sighed in relief.

"Hiyorin!" Kofuku squealed.

Hearing this, Yato turned on his heals and dashed back into the cottage where the rest were.

Hiyori's spirit was already put back into her body, and was just starting to wake up.

She blinked a few times and looked around at the people surrounding her.

A warm hand grasped hers tightly.

"Ya...to?" She whispered as she tried to sit up.

"I'm here." Yato responded and helped her up, still holding her hand tightly.

"Hiyori, I'm so glad you're okay." Yukine smiled brightly and leaned in closer.

Hiyori smiled back and nodded. She took a closer look at Yukine and found wounds all over him. Her eyes traveled to Yato and saw wounds on him too.

"Wha-What happened to you two?" Hiyori asked, alerted. She ran her long fingers over a gash on Yato's cheek.

Yato winced a bit but forced a smile.

"It's okay. We're not hurt too bad."

"Yato-chan and Yukine-kun fought reaaally hard just for you, Hiyorin!" Kofuku chirped cheerfully.

"F-For me?" Hiyori started to tear up.

"You didn't have to..." She whispered. Hiyori looked at her lap as her tears fell, not wanting them to see her like that.

"Course we did! You're an important friend to us!" Yukine grinned.

Hiyori cried harder when she heard that.

"Yeah." Yato whispered in her ear quietly.

Hiyori lifted her head and looked at him.

Their eyes locked and neither could look away. Electricity ran through them.

"You're an important person to us, Hiyori." He smiled at her. Such a sweet smile that she turned completely into a pile of mush.

"Um...Alright...Maybe we should...uh...go first..." Yukine stuttered awkwardly, seeing that Hiyori and Yato were having a moment.

Kofuku and Daikoku nodded, giving each other a grin. What a cute couple.

They silently tiptoed out the small house, before bursting into giggles.

* * *

Hiyori blushed madly and shifted uncomfortably under Yato intense gaze.

'Seriously,' she thought embarrassedly, 'stop _staring _so much!' She couldn't take it anymore. It was hard to look at him.

She closed her eyes tightly.

Yato chuckled lightly at her cute reaction. Oh, how nice was it to have her back.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, earning a surprised squeal from his girlfriend.

He grinned mischievously before grabbing her waist and pulling her close. Before she could react, he kissed the hell out of her.

They only kissed once, when they first started going out, but that was _nothing_ compared to this kiss.

Yato was being exceptionally rough, claiming her lips over and over again.

Hiyori clasped his sweater tightly, knowing that if she didn't, she would probably slide onto the floor.

He kissed her so desperately, so lovingly, she almost burst into tears.

Yato's mind completely shut down. All he could focus on was how warm she was, how soft her lips were against his dry ones.

In the few hundred years that he's lived, he's never felt so satisfied, so happy.

He decided then, that no matter what happens, even if he has to lock her up, that he wouldn't let her leave him again.

Minutes passed and if it wasn't because Hiyori had to break off for air, they would've continued kissing.

She panted lightly, her face completely red.

Yato saw how swollen her lips were and felt oddly proud to be the one who claimed them.

Though he wasn't first to do so.

That dark thought made him sulk sadly in a corner.

Hiyori tilted her head slightly in confusion by the sudden change of the atmosphere. Was it something she did?

"E-Eto...Yato..." She stuttered quietly, fidgeting with her fingers.

Yato turned his head mechanically towards her, his face miserable.

Hiyori stumbled for words. What was she supposed to say? She had no idea at all.

"Ano...e-eto...So now that the masked ayakashiis are gone, does that mean we can ask Tenjin-sama for a way for us to be together?" Hiyori asked, suddenly remembering their 'deal.'

Yato blinked and stood up quickly.

"T-That's right! Lets go!" Yato grinned widely, his thoughts a few seconds ago gone. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out.

"Y-Yato! M-Matte!" Hiyori screamed as he dragged her out, eager to find Tenjin.

Yato banged open the door only to have three people fall through.

"Itai! Mou, Yattie-chan! That hurt!" Kofuku complained loudly as she rubbed the lump on her head.

"Maybe we shouldn't have leaned in so close to the door." Yukine sighed as he rubbed his aching head as well.

"I already said that we should leave." Daikoku scolded as he dusted off his pants.

Yato and Hiyori stared at them.

"Um...By any chance, were you three listening the whole time?"

"Yep!" Kofuku happily answered and grinned cheekily.

"Even the part when you guys were making ou—"

"W-WE WEREN'T!" Hiyori screeched loudly, her face tomato red.

"You _so~ _were." Kofuku countered.

"We were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Shut up!" Yukine yelled, his patience finally snapping.

"We all saw you guys sucking each other's face off, so there's no need for you to deny it, Hiyori." Yukine crossed his arms. Hiyori blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Alright. Let's go to Tenjin now." Yukine concluded and walked away.

Everyone else reluctantly followed the young shinki.

* * *

**I'm so happy I'm earning loads of favorites and followers! Lots of silent readers out there but...I decided not to complain anymore. Well, next chapter they're gonna go find Tenjin and ask for a way so that Hiyori and Yato can finally be together! Maybe Tenjin was only lying since he thought they would never destroy all the masked ayakashii? Maybe Fujisaki was lying and is going to come back for revenge? Lol I dun know! **

**R&amp;R Please!**


	10. A Way

**Yay! Update, update! I love getting ideas out of my mind so I don't get overly excited over them and then forgetting them again. Thanks to all those readers out there who read this! I would hug the life out of you guys if I could! :D**

* * *

Tenjin did not look surprised at all as 5 people barged into his temple.

He sat stood there casually and calmly, watching as the sakura petals swayed from the wind.

"So, you've defeated Fujisaki?" Tenjin asked calmly as he slowly turned to face his guests.

"You knew." Yato stated, a little surprised.

"Of course. I _am_ the God of wisdom." He chuckled slightly and then straightened out again.

"I also have a pretty good guess why you guys are here." Yato nodded, glancing silently at Hiyori for reassurance. She nodded slightly at him and he stood forward, clearing his throat.

"We had a deal, Tenjin. If I destroy all the masked ayakashii, you will teach us a way so that Hiyori and I could stay together." He grasped her hands tightly when he finished, squeezing her hand slightly.

Tenjin fell silent as he put his fan against his mouth.

Then he gave out a humorous laugh.

"Oh my, I never thought you would _actually_ fall for that." He continued laughing uncontrollably, clutching his tummy. Yato stared at him, not fully understanding, or rather, not wanting to understand.

"I-I don't..." He started.

"Of course, of course. You were too blinded by your need to be with Iki-san." He gave out another chuckle.

"Well you see, there _is_ no way for a god and a human to be together. I merely said that so you would destroy the root of the masked ayakashii." Tenjin turned away from them, his voice smiling.

"Now then, I need to go finish my work." He excused them and then disappeared in his temple.

"W-Wha...? B-But...He..." Hiyori stumbled on her words as she couldn't comprehend what just happened. There was no way Tenjin would lie to them. She trusted him, too.

Yato let go of her hand silently and walked away, his eyes not visible. He turned around and started walking away.

"Y-Yato!" She called after him desperately, but he paid her no mind and continued walking at a fast pace.

Daikoku, Kofuku and Yukine stayed silent on their walk home. Of course, they could have teleported home, but Yato apparently wanted to take a walk.

* * *

When they finally got home, Yato didn't utter a word as he crept up the stairs. The slam of the door was evidently heard as Hiyori flinched a little.

Sadness welled up in her chest as Tenjin's words echoed in her mind.

_"Well you see, there _is_ no way for a god and a human to be together."_

It couldn't be. There _has _to be a way someway or another. Surely a god has fallen in love with a human before.

She didn't even realize as her body dropped to the ground and her violet tail swirled around behind her, mimicking the growing tornado inside of her.

Kofuku patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"I think it's best if you go talk to Yattie-chan." She whispered and have Hiyori an encouraging push. Hiyori gave a shaky nod before she went upstairs, knocking softly against the door.

Not hearing a response, Hiyori twisted the door knob and peeked inside to find Yato sitting crisscrossed on the floor, his head looking down so his long bangs would cover his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hiyori blinked.

"Why?" She whispered softly as she crouched down, only to see tears running down his face.

"I can't keep us together. There's no way a god and a human can be together." He mumbled and hastily wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"It isn't your fault." She tried to convince him, only to get a furious shake from the god.

"If I had only cut our connections, then we wouldn't be like this. You would get your life back." He sniffed several times and his tears only fell some more.

Hiyori shook her hand and placed both her hands on his cold cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

"If you cut our connections, then we both wouldn't be happy. I have already grown to love you, Yato, and if you cut that then it would be no different than ripping my heart out." She said gently.

"We both wouldn't be happy." She repeated again, wiping his tears with the pad of her thumb.

"You would." He whispered huskily, hiccuping.

"Yato—" Hiyori was starting to feel anger. How could he say she would be happy not remembering him?

Then he kissed her. A sweet, tender kiss that told her that he would always be by her side, that he understood, that he _loved her._

"Yato..." She whispered gently.

"I promise I'll find a way for us to be together." He whispered and kissed her hand sweetly.

She only nodded, too flushed to say anything. They made their way downstairs, hand in hand, and gave the others a reassuring smile.

"So~" Kofuku spoke.

"How about we go ask some other gods whether they know about a god or goddess who can help Hiyorin and Yattie?" Kofuku asked cheerfully, obviously pleased of her brilliant idea. Daikoku nodded proudly at his goddess.

Yukine also nodded in approval.

"Or we could ask others if they ever heard of this situation." Yukine added and glanced at the couple kindly.

The first person who popped up in their minds was of course, Bishamonten.

Kazuma was beyond surprised as the five people called for his mistress and they also seemed quite desperate. Knowing that he owes Yato his life, Kazuma didn't question as he told them to wait outside while he went to get Bishamon.

* * *

"Kofuku-dono, Yato, Iki-san and their shinkis are here?" Bishamon asked as she watched the ripples of her huge bath.

Kazuma nodded and bowed formally.

"Please let me get you a towel and some clothes, Viina. You'll catch a cold like that." Getting a slight nod from the goddess, Kazeuma bowed again before exiting.

* * *

Bishamon was clearly annoyed by her 'guests.'

"What makes you five come _here,_ to my temple, of all places?" She spoke loudly, directing her glares mostly at Yato.

"W-Well um...You see..." Hiyori glanced around at the rest before taking a deep breath.

"We wanted to ask whether you know a way for a human and a god to be together, or if something similar to our situation happened before." She explained.

Bishamon leaned on her palm in a thinking position.

"I don't recall something like that happening before..." She responded, taping her long index finger on the table as she tried to think.

"Kazuma? Have you heard of something like that?" Bishamon asked, turning to her head to her guidepost.

Kazuma crossed his arms over his chest, his brows creased.

"Perhaps..." He started but shook his head.

"What is it?" Yato pressed as he leaned in closer on the table.

"It's nothing. I thought I recalled something from a book I once read, but I'm not sure. I'll try to find it again." Kazuma said apologetically.

"Have you asked Tenjin-dono?" He asked.

"We have...But he said there is no way for a god and human to he together." Yukine answered, a sad look on his face.

Kazuma nodded slowly and slumped in his chair.

"If the God of Wisdom says that...then..." He looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry we're no help. If we find something, we'll tell you right away." He turned to his goddess.

"Right, Viina?" Bishamon nodded slowly but growled at Yato.

"We'll be taking our leave then." Yukine said as they stood up and thanked Bishamon.

"Ja ne, Bisha!" Kofuku waved enthusiastically before heading back to their house.

* * *

"It's too bad they didn't know anything." Daikoku said as he lit his cigarette, sucked in a large gulp of smoke before blowing it out.

Kofuku nodded her head as well.

"Yeah...It's too bad. Maybe we'll find another person~" She give Yato and Hiyori a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure everything will work out." Yukine smiled and gave them a thumbs up. Hiyori hugged him thankfully.

* * *

"Kazuma, what are you doing?" Bishamon asked as she heard the shuffling of books in the study.

"Kazu—Kazuma!" She exclaimed as she saw bits and pieces of paper, along with countless books, lying on the floor in a mess.

"What are you _doing?" _The now annoyed goddess asked harshly as she made her way across the room to her shinki, careful not to step on anything.

"Ah, Viina! I'm sorry about the mess, I promise to clean it up lat—" The shinki apologized quickly as soon as he saw Bishamon coming towards him.

She waved him off.

"Just tell me what you're doing." She ordered flatly, lifting her head up since Kazuma was on a ladder, reaching a high shelf. His arms were stacked with heavy and old books.

"I was just thinking about Yato-san and Hiyori-san's situation. I was sure I read of it somewhere..." He trailed off as he continued reading the titles of the books stacked on the shelf.

Bishamon sighed in defeat.

"I don't recall having a book like that." She rested her hands on her hips as she looked at the two story high bookshelves.

Kazuma chuckled a little.

"You hardly read these books, Viina. I wouldn't expect you to remember something like that." He slowly leaned to the side a little, reading the titles of the books more to the right.

"Humph." She crossed her arms harshly, showing her crossness.

"Anyways, don't you think you're overdoing it a litt— Kazuma, watch out!" Bishamon screamed as Kazuma reached for a book that was out of reach and lost his balance on the ladder.

The ladder rocked back and forth a few times, with Kazume stumbling on it, trying to balance it.

BANG!

Bishamon closed her eyes as he fell, afraid to look. As soon as she heard the loud bang of him hitting the floor, she ran to his side and inspected him.

"Are you alright, Kazu?" She asked worriedly and dusted off his hair a bit.

"I found it!" Kazuma didn't respond to her as he excitedly opened the book he was searching so desperately for.

"'God's Story?' What kind of name is that?" Bishamon asked curiously as she eyed the utterly worn out book. It looked much older than anything else in the study and it had a funny smell to it as her shinki flipped through the pages.

"It was written by an old god long ago. He already died though." Kazuma explained as he flipped through the chapters.

"His story was the same as Yato-sans." Kazuma added as he stopped at a page. Bishamon leaned over so she could look at the page as well.

"What is this!?"

* * *

**Sooo~ Cliffhanger! This is by far the most popular story I've written so far. There are 39 reviews, 50 followers, 47 favorites and 10,412 views with just 9 chapters! I don't think I got that many followers, favorites and views in 12 chapters! Gosh I'm so proud of you guys! (Though I'm also really proud of myself :P) Please keep supporting me!**

**Anyways, what do you think will happen? What's written in that book? It's so mean of Tenjin to mess with them like that... Suggestions, comments, criticisms are all very, _very _welcome. Reviews make me feel loved, so please give some love to this lonely writer!  
**

**R&amp;R Please!**


	11. Shukumei

**Yay new update! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I find that people review chapter 2 more than any other chapter... -.-'''**

* * *

_"Yato, the god of calamity, has fallen in love with an ayakashii?" The Heavens hissed out their question, clearly hating the idea._

_"No, the girl is no ayakashii. She is merely stuck between the living and the dead." Tenjin explained, waving his fan lightly in front of his face._

_"A human...?" They asked uncertainly._

_"Yes." Tenjin confirmed. The group nodded their heads in unison._

_"Proceed." They ordered._

_"They have come to me for help, asking if there was a way for a human and god to be together." Tenjin continued, bowing his head slightly in respect._

_The heavens laughed at him._

_"A god and human? How ridiculous!" They laughed harder and louder before Tenjin closed his fan, making a loud noise, successfully silencing them._

_"It's not impossible, though. I'm sure all of you remember _that _incident, 500 years ago." Tenjin smiled mischievously at the Heavens._

_The bunch shifted in their seats uncomfortably._

_"What did you tell them?" They asked uneasily after a short period of silence._

_"I told them there was no way for them to be together." Tenjin chuckled darkly._

_The group gave out a loud sigh of relief. They started murmuring to each other._

_"However..." Tenjin started again as he slowly slid open his fan._

_"I did that only because I don't want them to get in trouble." Tenjin gave the Heavens a cold glare._

_"If they continue to insist though, I _will_ teach them how. By then, they will have nothing to do with you guys." Tenjin bowed politely and stood up, excusing himself._

_"You will be punished severely then." They growled at him, watching him leave._

_"I don't particularly care about punishments or death." Tenjin answered before teleporting back to his temple._

* * *

How troublesome, Tenjin thought as he tried to find peace by looking at his sakura tree.

"Are you really not going to tell them?" Tsuyu asked

"Maybe. If they are truly struggling." Tenjin answered simply, fanning himself lightly.

"I think it would be better if you told them." Tsuyu stated as her gaze focused on the blossoms as well.

"Perhaps."

* * *

"What is this!?" The page that held all the answers, was gone. A ripped mark was clearly visible in the center as Kazuma ran his finger over it.

"How...?" Disappointed, he closed the book silently and started cleaning up the mess.

"Who could have torn the page out?" Bishamon asked as she picked up a few books and handed it to her shinki.

He answered by giving her a shrug. They had been so close to helping Yato and Hiyori.

"Come to think of it..." Bishamon thought out loud. Kazuma looked at her in question.

"Didn't someone come visit us a few months ago and went to the library?" She asked her trustworthy guidepost. He thought for a moment, her question ringing a bell, but he couldn't grasp who that person was.

"I think so."

* * *

"No other god knows or even _heard_ about a god and a human being together." Yukine sighed in exasperation. Damn was it hard getting to see the other few famous gods and asking them whether they know anything about a god and a human.

Hiyori nodded and sighed as well, feeling more helpless by the moment.

"Do you...Do you think we should ask Tenjin-sama again?" She asked shyly, feeling a little silly.

"But he already said he didn't have a way." Kofuku stated as she munched on some crackers.

"I know but...I just feel that he was lying. The way he made the deal with us was so convincing." Hiyori insisted and started to stand up, hoping someone else would do the same.

"Well, it's worth a try." Yukine gave Hiyori an encouraging smile before he stood up as well.

* * *

"Tenjin-sama!" Hiyori called loudly, seeing no one at his temple.

"Oh? You've come back?" Tenjin said as he sauntered towards them, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"Y-Yes...We just wanted to ask if there really was no way for a human and a god to be together..." Yato mumbled and sighed deeply.

"I knew you would come back." Tenjin smiled and nodded his head.

"Now then, I will teach you how a human and a god can be together." Tenjin cleared his throat and said seriously.

Everyone stared at him, surprised and confused.

"But didn't you say you didn't know...?" Yukine asked, confused.

"Ah yes, but I said that only because I didn't want you fellows to get punished by the Heavens." He explained and started whistling as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Then why are you telling us now?" Daikoku asked.

"Because you guys are persistent." He answered simply. What a lovely reason.

"Whatever. Just tell us already." Yato grumbled impatiently.

"Alright, alright." Tenjin sighed before turning dead serious again.

"The only way for a human and a god to be together..." Everyone leaned in.

"...Is to turn Yato...into a human." Dumbfounded, everyone turned to stare at Yato and back at Tenjin.

"Bu-But..." Hiyori stuttered. She couldn't even imagine him as a human.

"Well? Will you do it or not?" Tenjin asked, but mainly stared at Yato.

Yato shakily nodded and turned to look at Yukine, who was pale and looking back.

"What about Yukine?" Yato asked uncertainly.

"We could take him in." Kofuku chirped as she dragged Yukine into a big hug.

"Don't worry, I won't change your name." Kofuku reassured the worried shinki.

"I guess that could work..." Yato muttered and then sighed.

"I'll do it." He said confidently earning a gasp from Hiyori.

"But you'll lose the land you tried so hard to get in the Heavens! You'll lose Yukine! You won't be able to kill any more ayakashii—" Yato shushed her softly.

"You're more important than things like that." He said sweetly before taking her hands in his.

"You certain?" Tenjin asked as he nodded his head, expecting this. Hiyori and Yato looked at each other for a second before concentrating back on Tenjin.

"Yes." Tenjin nodded silently and motioned for them to follow him.

"Then let's go."

Tenjin led them to his study. Why, no one knew.

"Why are we in the study?" Yato asked curiously as he stared at the endless rows of books.

"Because of this." Tenjin held up a piece of paper that got everyone even more confused.

"What is that?" Hiyori asked as Tenjin handed it to her so they could read it.

"This is part of the story of Saigai, a god who fell in love with a human 500 years ago." Tenjin explained.

"Wha...?" Hiyori asked as she scanned through the page.

"This was how he turned into a human and married his love. All the details are there." Tenjin said as he sat down at his desk.

"Is that all you need?" He asked and smiled at the relieved faces of his guests.

"Yes. Thank you so much Tenjin-sama." Yukine thanked before they all left.

* * *

"Have you ever heard of Saigai?" Hiyori asked the two gods when they got home. She had already read the page over three times.

"Yes. He was very infamous for killing and thieving before—like Yato—but he suddenly disappeared." Kofuku said as she drank the tea Daikoku prepared for her.

"Now that I think of it...It's very possible that he became human. Many people thought he died." Kofuku said thoughtfully with her shinki standing proudly behind her muttering about her cleverness.

"What does it say, Hiyori?" Yukine asked as he tried to catch a glimpse of the paper.

"It says that Saigai went to find an ancient goddess named Shukumei, goddess of fate." Hiyori read. Instantly the atmosphere went tense.

"D-Did you say Shukumei?" Kofuku and Yato both said quietly, exchanging uneasy glances. Even Daikoku seemed nervous.

"What's wrong?" Yukine and Hiyori looked at them with confusion.

"Shukumei is infamous for 'accidentally' taking away people's lives. In ancient times, many people went to her and asked for her to change their fates. Of course, she would ask for them to do a certain task, an impossible task. If you could do it, she would grant you your wish." Yato explained as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"People stopped going to her hundreds of years ago because they were scared she would ask them to do things that would take their own lives." Daikoku finished and silence stretched through them.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Hiyori started nervously.

"No." Yato cut in.

"We're going. I'm going to be the one to request her to change me into a human, so if anything happens I'll be the one to bear it." He stated confidently before standing up.

"Come on. We don't have all day."

* * *

"Hiyorin, are you sure it's here?" Kofuku asked tiredly. They have been walking well over an hour to find Shukumei's temple, or rather, her flower.

"I've never heard of a goddess who get's called from a flower." Hiyori commented as she scanned the location that was written in detail.

"She's special." Daikoku answered simply.

"Well, I guess we're here." Hiyori said as she stopped, followed by everyone else.

"Here?" Everyone asked in sync as they scanned their surroundings. There was nothing special about the small flat plain they were currently standing on.

"That's what it says on the map." Hiyori said quickly, panic starting to rise in her. If they went the wrong way, it was all her fault.

All of a sudden, a warm glow seemed to appear in the center, _under_ the ground. A violet tulip, bigger than any the four have seen, started growing rapidly in front of them until it was the height of Daikoku's chest. A purple tulip was a symbol of royalty.

"Th-This flower..." Hiyori glanced at the page she was clutching a little too tight and found a picture of the exact same flower.

"This is it." Hiyori whispered cautiously.

"I see someone has a wish." A beautiful and soothing voice spoke, breaking everyone from their trance.

The four looked around but could not find the speaker. The voice chuckled again.

"Oh my, a god and a human wishing to be together again. 500 hundred years didn't change the world much, did it?" The voice was definitely feminine, rich and smooth like silk, with a tone of maturity. It definitely sounded like a royalty.

More importantly, the voice seemed to be coming _from_ the giant tulip.

"A-Are you Shukumei...sama?" Yukine asked hesitantly to the flower. Another chuckle came.

"Indeed." She replied, before pausing for a few seconds.

"Well? Do you want me to grant your wishes?" She asked.

"Yes." Yato answered without a hint of uncertainty. A low hum seemed to come from the flower before it started glowing.

"Then what are we waiting for?" In an instant, a flash of violet light, or mist, whatever it was, enveloped them.

When the mist disappeared, Yato and Hiyori found themselves standing in a golden and violet room, a throne like chair in the center.

"Where are the others?" Yato muttered quietly to himself, surprised to find someone answering him.

"I left them up there." Both people snapped their head to the throne, who now sat a beautiful women in about her 20s. Her beautiful long navy blue hair fell over her shoulders in waves and ended at about her thighs. Her eyes were big and bright, with a hint of maturity, like the stars, her skin soft and pale like porcelain and her expression cheerful, yet playful. She had an aura of power.

She wore a light blue formal dress that ended at her mid-thighs in the front and then tailed a foot behind her in a transparent material that Hiyori nor Yato could quite tell.

The goddess was a girl beyond beauty.

"You're the goddess, Shukumei?" Hiyori asked shyly and nervously.

"Yes. I am the goddess of time and fate, Shukumei." The goddess confirmed before standing up and striding gracefully to the two.

"So, who here will be making a deal with me, or both of you will?" She asked formally as she scanned Yato and Hiyori from head to feet, seemingly analyzing them.

"I'm the only one that would be making the deal." Yato said and Shukumei nodded in understanding.

"State your wish."

"Turn me into a human." Yato didn't even blink as he said his request. Hiyori was starting to fidget.

"You're sure about this?" Shukumei asked. Yato nodded.

"In return for my help, you will have to do something for me." She stated calmly. Yato and Hiyori glanced at each other before gulping nervously.

"Give me one night." She smirked.

* * *

**Facts: **

**Saigai means disaster, calamity. **

**Shukumei means fate. **

**I do not speak or read Japanese so I used google translate for all of that. If it's wrong please don't blame me! I just wanted to make their names meaningful *sob* Anyways, how was it? Did her deal shock any of you? What's gonna happen? Hehe, who knows!**

**R&amp;R Please!**


	12. Human

**Omg I think it's a record for me to update within 4 days! *Party* I wonder why this is the only story why my views are always over 50 everyday. Why can't I do it in any of my other stories? I'm not complaining though, I love this story as well ;)**

* * *

"Give me one night." She smirked.

Yato and Hiyori were dumbfounded. Did they hear correctly?

"WHAT!?" Yato nearly screamed as he pointed an accusing finger at the seemingly innocent goddess.

"_Why_ would I give _one night_ to _you!?_" Yato hissed before giving Hiyori a tight hug.

"I already have a girlfriend! I won't do it!" Yato's stubborn side was definitely showing now. The goddess only chuckled, not affected at all by his rude attitude.

"Then I supposed you don't really want to be human that much." She stated before taking a sip from a cup that magically appeared in her hand, twirling like golden dust before forming the shape of a small teacup.

Yato gaped like a fish before looking sadly at Hiyori. She nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand as if to say, 'I know you don't want to, so it's okay.'

"Fine. I'll do it." Yato sighed before reluctantly letting go of her hand.

"Good." Shukumei smiled before letting go of her cup and it disappeared in midair.

"The girl can stay here. Sit in my chair if you want." Hiyori nodded silently, her heart aching but she didn't make a sound.

"Come on." She singsonged before dragging poor Yato into another room. The door instantly vanished after they entered.

* * *

Shukumei wasted no time. She instantly took off her dress, leaving her only in her undergarments. Yato blushed scarlet and turned away, clearly not wanting to do anything.

"Take off your clothes." She ordered. Yato hesitated, before reluctantly dragging his jersey up slowly, wishing it would never come off. Finally, it came off and he itched to cover himself up from the prying eyes of the goddess.

"Now your pants." He wanted to scream bloody murder but he bit his tongue and nodded obediently. He would do anything as long as he could be with Hiyori, that was how much he loved her, though the situation was quite twisted.

Both of them stood only in their undergarments, Yato looking away nervously while Shukumei examined him slowly.

"Good." She praised, obviously pleased, before sauntering towards him. Shukumei ran her hands through his soft petunia hair.

Yato shivered, the ends of his hair standing up.

Then she kissed him. Kissed him hard like she missed being kissed.

Yato refused to return the kiss no matter how hard she kissed him, but he was relieved she didn't use tongue or anything like that.

Slowly, she led him to the kingsized bed lying only a few feet away. Yato was slowly getting more and more nervous.

Shukumei gave him a slight push, and Yato fell onto the soft bed. _Oh no,_ Yato thought frantically as Shukumei gave him another light kiss before trailing to his jaw and neck, nipping here and there.

Yato sat up suddenly, and jumped off the bed, shaking his head frantically.

"I-I can't do this after all. I'm sorry, I can't..." Yato felt horrible for not being able to turn into a human and be with Hiyori, but at least he wouldn't give himself away when his girlfriend was only behind the wall.

Shukumei chuckled lightly, snapped her fingers and instantly their clothes were back on themselves, as if nothing ever happened.

"You pass, Yaboku." Yato stared at her like she was crazy. Not only did she say his real name, but also said he passed the test.

"What? How...?" He stumbled on his words, his tongue feeling all tied up. Shukumei giggled before patting the spot next to her on the bed. Yato swallowed and stared at her, making sure she wouldn't do anything.

"Oh please, just sit." Shukumei rolled her eyes but continued to pat the spot next to her. Yato cautiously took his spot on the bed.

"I'm the goddess of fate and memory, I can see your fate, your memories. It isn't hard for me to learn the real name of a god. That makes me only the more dangerous." She laughed.

"When a god wishes to be with someone for eternity, I test them to see whether they are truly able to spend eternity with just one partner." She explained, examining her delicate nails.

"Most, no matter how much they don't want to, always 'pay the price.' Therefore I tell them that they don't pass, and leave them like that." Yato stared at her.

"But they did what you asked." Yato mumbled, feeling some pity for those poor gods.

"Yes. But they didn't show their trustworthiness. They don't really love their partner enough if they do it in the end." The goddess stood up and made her way towards the wall, where the door was.

"You're different, just like Saigai. You two are the only ones in the last 1,000 years that passed my test." Shukumei smiled and waved her hand, a door appearing.

"Alright. I will grant your wish."

* * *

Hiyori saw the door open, and both Yato and Shukumei looked perfectly clothed, making her sigh a little in relief. The last thing she needed was to see them kissing and doing _it._

"Y-Yato?" Hiyori's voice shook, but she asked anyways.

"How was it?" Yato smiled sweetly at her and took her hand. She was too cute.

"We didn't do anything." Yato reassured, leaving Hiyori confused. Shukumei took her throne and cleared her voice, catching the couple's attention.

"Yato, the god of calamity, has passed my test. He has proved his love and devotion for his partner, and therefore, I will grant him his wish." Hiyori stared at them, first looking at Yato then at Shukumei.

"Proving his love and devotion...?" Hiyori repeated, a little unsure.

"Indeed. We didn't do anything. At least, I _tried_ to force him, but he insisted on not doing it." Shukumei explained, making Hiyori want to hug the life out of her boyfriend, but she kept her composure.

"Thanks you." Hiyori whispered. Shukumei smiled and shook her head.

"Thank your boyfriend for not cheating." She gave Yato a wink in which Yato huffed at.

Hiyori smiled sweetly at Yato, lacing their hands together, before Shukumei cleared her throat again.

She waved her hands slightly, golden dust twirled around and formed a crystal sword.

"Are you ready, Yaboku?" She asked one more time, making sure. Yato nodded confidently and took a step forward.

Shukumei sashayed towards him, stopping only half a meter away.

"Ir feˆan ran de su mirôsér..." She chanted in an unknown language, running her fingers along the blade of the sword, making it glow brightly.

Shukumei continued chanting her spell, her sword glowing so bright. Just when Yato and Hiyori thought it couldn't get any brighter, the sword started steaming.

"...isá fan derü!" She finished, lifting the sword over her head and then striking down, straight into Yato's chest.

The unaware god doubled over, clutching his bleeding chest in pain. The sword had gone through his heart, and it would only be a matter of time before he died.

"Yato!" Hiyori screeched, tears stinging her eyes. She crouched down and cradled his head on her lap, soothing him as he gasped in agony.

"Why did you do that!?" Hiyori screamed at Shukumei, who seemed unaffected by the bleeding god.

"You will see." She said simply and leaned down, pressing two fingers on his forehead.

"Yaboku, known as Yatogami, has made a wish to become human, abandoning his status as a god." Her voice rose and deadly steady, as if she was talking over a huge audience.

"He has passed the test of mine, Shukumei, goddess of fate and memory and therefore I grant him his wish." By this point, Yato had already stopped breathing, blood pooling around him. Hiyori cried silently, but didn't dare interrupt the goddess.

Yato's forehead started to glow, words of an unknown language was shown. Shukumei set her palm on his still bleeding chest.

"Arˆen ûn ver maïdis cán." The bleeding slowly stopped and his wound started to heal on his own, the skin reconnecting without even leaving a scar.

Hiyori's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I grant you a second life as a human. Cherish it well." Shukumei finished and stood up, bowed, and then disappeared.

* * *

Hiyori found herself back in the small plain where the flower first appeared, with Kofuku, Daikoku and Yukine pacing around worriedly.

"Oh my god! You two were gone for so long, we were about to call for help!" Kofuku clung onto Hiyori like a child who was lost and finally found her parents.

"What happened to Yato?" Daikoku and Yukine both asked. Hiyori was still cradling his head, but there were no signs of his injury.

"I...I think he turned into a human." Hiyori said shakily, putting her hands under his nose to feel him breathing. He found his pulse and found his heart beating normally.

"Yato? Yato, wake up." She called softly, shaking him a little. Yato groaned in annoyance but his eyes fluttered open.

He squinted at the light, trying to adjust. When his eyes were fully focused, he found four people staring at him.

"Wha...?" He sat up straight suddenly, remembering something important, almost hitting Hiyori in the process.

"What happened afterwards? I remember I was stabbed and then..."

"STABBED?" Yukine yelled and all three of them gave Yato a thorough inspection, checking for wounds.

"He's fine." Hiyori reassured. The four looked at her weirdly.

"But I was _sure_ I got stabbed..." Yato mumbled.

"You did." Hiyori said and all eyes fell on her, evidently confused. So she started explaining everything that happened.

Hiyori took a deep breath once she finished.

"So I'm a human now?" Yato asked, unsure.

"Yato!" Four pairs of eyes fell on Yukine, whose name was gone. He was no longer Yato's shinki.

"Well, at least that's proof that Yato is a human." Daikoku took out a cigarette and lit it.

Kofuku went through the ritual of taking Yukine in, and as promised, kept his name the same.

"Alright, let's go home."

* * *

**The spells that Shukumei chanted were all made up by me and I'm quite proud of them because they actually sound like an actual spell. I might be the only one who thinks that though... :P**

**Bad news: Next chapter will be the** **_last_** **chapter. Yes, you read it right. The last.**

**R&amp;R Please!**


	13. Future

**Yay! Finally last chapter, though I really enjoyed writing this story...There are slight time lapses so don't come asking me why he said 2 and a half years the first time and then 4 the next! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hard to be a human. After so many years of being able to teleport from on place to another, seeing and _knowing_ history that happened hundreds and thousands of years ago, Yato was having a hard time finding a _normal_ paying job like all other people.

It was hard to be seen all the time by others, not always being able to do whatever he wanted, like running out on the streets to find a cat.

It was even harder knowing that one day he would grow old and die.

But it was such a great _relief, _being able to breath and see and feel and to just _be alive._ He didn't have to worry about getting a shrine or losing followers anymore. He was just plain Yato, a human.

Sure, he still went to visit Yukine, Kofuku and Daikoku, but basically he had nothing to do with gods, shinkis and ayakashiis anymore.

"Yato." Hiyori called to her boyfriend who was busy looking into every shop they walked past. She had stopped floating out of her body and becoming a spirit, though she did miss the times she could skip school because of that.

"Hm?" The said boy answered half heartedly, seeing a cool jersey that he wanted to buy.

"We've been dating for quite some time now..." Hiyori started, fidgeting with her fingers a little and stealing glances at her boyfriend.

"And?" He urged on, dismissing the thought of buying the jersey after seeing the price.

"I think it's time you went home with me and meet my parents." Yato almost chocked on his own spit at her words.

"W-What?" He asked incredulously, eyes wide.

"It's only normal." She shrugged indifferently, but deep inside she was nervous. Hiyori knew her parents very well. Her dad was okay to deal with...but her mom. Oh, her mom would faint and cry out about how her precious daughter was dating a hobo.

Yato seemed nervous as well. It wasn't rare for him to sneak into her house when he was still a god. He knew her parents pretty well too.

"I guess so." He muttered quietly.

"I'm home!" Hiyori called out loudly when she got home, Yato trailing close behind her. Hiyori had especially chose a something more _normal, _leaning towards formality, for him to wear that day and made him take a shower at Daikoku and Kofuku house, also Yukine's house now. The first thing her parents look at is what the boy wears, whether he is clean and tidy or not.

If he wears that dirty jersey of his, points will be instantly subtracted.

"Oh Hiyori dear, welcome home..." Her mother was first to greet her. She trailed off seeing the young boy behind her sweet daughter.

"Oh...And this is...?"

"Ah...um...Mom." Hiyori said nervously.

"This is Yato. He's my boyfriend." The first thing Hiyori expected her mom to do was either faint or scream, but she did neither.

"Oh my. Please come in." Her mom greeted kindly, standing off to the side to let them both in. Yato nodded kindly in thanks.

"Thank you." He thanked kindly and politely. Who knew Yato could be so polite?

Yato stayed for dinner, and her dad was very surprised when he entered the house with one more person sitting on the dinning table.

Her parents stroke up a conversation about worldly matters which Yato surprisingly joined along, keeping a steady conversation.

Then came the part which Yato and Hiyori dreaded the most.

"So...How long have you two been dating?" Her mom asked, setting down her fork.

"About two years and a half." Yato stated calmly. Hiyori almost chocked on her food by his bluntness.

Her parents were utterly surprised, they stopped eating and went silent.

"T-That long? Hiyori dear, why didn't you tell us anything?" Her mom was first to break the silence, training her eyes on Hiyori.

Hiyori shifted uncomfortably in her seat, stealing glances at Yato who sat there indifferently.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have brought him home earlier." Hiyori apologized sheepishly, staring at her lap.

The conversation went on awkwardly, her parents asking questions and Yato answering honestly, of course, leaving out the parts of him being a god two and a half years ago.

After dinner, Yato thanked them for the food before kissing Hiyori innocently on the cheek and sauntering out.

Her mom didn't say a word after he left, neither did her dad. Hiyori didn't know what to do.

"Hiyori." Her mom called a few moments later. She hastily went over to the couch where her parents were seated.

"Y-Yes?"

"I think Yato is quite a nice guy." Her mom stated with a smile. Hiyori was surprised at her reaction.

"R-Really?" She asked, hope lacing her voice. With a nod from her mom and her dad, Hiyori nearly jumped up yelling 'yippee!'

"Thank you." She whispered to her parents, giving them a warm hug. It was important for her knowing her family accepted him. She sighed in relief knowing that she can now date Yato without worrying about her parents.

* * *

"Yato!" Hiyori called as she ran to the said boy who was waiting patiently by a fountain. It was rare for Yato to call Hiyori out to go shopping.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized before lacing her hands with hers.

"It's alright." He answered quietly. Hiyori glanced at him, not used to him being so quiet.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. Yato flashed her a cheeky grin before shaking his head.

"Nope."

Their day went on smoothly, mostly Hiyori following Yato into stores to look at jerseys when girls were supposed to be the one who was shopaholic, when they decided to go take a walk outside.

It was already five. Time sure passes fast.

"Ne, Hiyori..." Yato started, his hands in his pocket as he stared straight ahead, not once making eye contact.

"Hm?" Hiyori turned to look at him, curious.

"We've been dating for almost four years now..." He continued before pausing. Hiyori nodded, urging him on.

He stopped walking, making Hiyori stop as well. She looked at gave him a confused look.

Hiyori gasped loudly when he went down on one knee, taking out a small velvet box, his normal cheerful smile glued on his face.

The ring inside the box was beautiful, beyond anything she's seen. A silver band with two sapphire hearts and the word 'fate' at the back.

"Will you marry me?" Yato asked sincerely, his smile turning into a nervous expression.

"I know I'm not the best guy around or anything...I rely on you more than you rely on me and all, but..." He continued on, saying everything he had on mind, saying everything that he felt.

"I love you. I really do, so please, will you be mine?" He asked, a slight blush made it's way on his face, especially because now a group of people have gathered around them.

Hiyori was close to tears by now, using her hands to cover her mouth so she wouldn't cry out and go all mushy.

"Oh Yato..." She sobbed.

"Of course I will! Yes, I will marry you." Yato stood up with a wide grin before slipping the ring on Hiyori's ring finger and giving her a long warm hug.

"I love you." Her voice was muffled by his shirt, her tears staining it as well but Yato didn't really care. She was now her fiancé. The people around them started clapping and going about on their own business.

"Me too."

* * *

"Oh my god! My Hiyorin's finally getting married!" Kofuku jumped around cheerfully, wearing a cute bubble pink dress that matched her hair well. Daikoku was close to tears next to her, in a flawless suit. Yukine nodded along wearing a lovely suit himself.

"I can't believe _that_ guy can get such a nice wife." He scoffed.

Hiyori blushed at them, obviously embarrassed. It was their wedding day, and she couldn't wait to finally say their vows.

"It's already time. I think we should go." Yukine checked his watch before they climbed into her parent's car and made their way to the chapel.

She entered the church elegantly, wearing a long milky wedding gown. Her hair was braided and then tied up into a bun with pearls and diamonds sprinkled in it. A bow was tied on her waist and layers of laces were sewn onto the dress, she was more beautiful than any goddess.

Her father kept a calm aura when he led her down the aisle. Hiyori took a close look at Yato, who was more handsome standing there in a carefree manner, with his hair slicked back, then she's ever seen him. He finally took off his stinky jersey and 'fluffy' scarf, instead wearing a midnight blue suit, with sky blue rose in his buttonhole, matching the flowers in the bouquet Hiyori was carrying.

When Hiyori's dad finally gave her hand to Yato, he burst out crying as he went to his seat. Hiyori gave the audience an excited and nervous glance before focusing all her attention on her soon-to-be husband.

The priest went on with his blessings, all the while Yato and Hiyori never took their eyes off each other.

She didn't even realize the priest had asked Yato whether he wanted to marry her or not until he said the words she's always dreamed of hearing.

"I do." He gave her a sweet smile, squeezing her hand.

"Do you, Iki Hiyori, take Yato as your lawful husband?"

"Yes, I do." She returned his smile.

"You may kiss the bride." Yato leaned in so close she could see the hair he was breathing. Her face went scarlet red as he continued to lean forward.

"I love you." He whispered before giving her the most breathtaking kiss she ever had.

* * *

**Who else thought the ending wasn't so fulfilling? Not me. :D I was thinking though...should I add one more extra chapter of bloopers? I like putting a chapter of bloopers at the end of my stories if you've read my first story A Story That Starts and Ends Here. PM me or review if you want a chapter of bloopers! I would love to add one! :D**

**BTW if any of you guys have read or watched Gakuen Alice and are interested in Koko, or Mikan, or Koko _and_ Mikan, or want something to read, then please check out my fairly new fic, Frozen Secrets!**

**Summary: Everyone has secrets. Kokoroyomi is no different. No one has ever known who he is and where he's from. Those secrets are never to be told, and never to be known. Perhaps...they will finally be leaked.**

**Not many people like or know this pairing so I just want to advertise them a little. Don't mind me if you really don't wanna check it out. :P**


	14. Bloopers

**I decided to make this last chapter because I had a guest review saying they wanted it and also because I felt like it so DEAL WITH IT! :D Hopefully it's fun to read...I tried...**

* * *

**Chapter 1, She Forgot:**

"YO!" That achingly familiar voice...

Hiyori whipped around, searching for the owner of that rich, smooth voice.

_No one?_

Yato stood there, hands in his pockets, waiting for Hiyori to react to his greeting.

She turned around and he grinned at her.

Hiyori looked around, but then turned back and...

"Oi! What are you laughing at!?" Yato yelled angrily at the girl on the floor, rolling around in laughter.

"Y-Your face..." She bursted out laughing again because there was a _very_ obvious red stain on his nose making it look like Rudolf.

"Cut! Who was in charge with his make-up?" The director yelled loudly so that the whole crew could hear. No one answered but in a dark corner, Yukine and Kofuku laughed evilly.

* * *

**Chapter 1, She Forgot:**

Successfully dragging Yato into the house, Yukine knelt onto the floor panting.

"Man this guy won't even move an inch. I practically had to carry him." Yukine muttered darkly.

"YATTY~!" Kofuku squealed and jumped onto him, giving Yato a bear hug.

Yato coughed furiously as Kofuku continued to squish the life out of him.

"C-Ca..n't...brea...th..." He gasped as she finally realized what she was doing.

"Ah~ Sorry..."

"Cut!"

* * *

**Chapter 2, Yatori:**

"Hiyori-chan!" Fujisaki called.

Hiyori quickly turned on her heals and ran.

She just couldn't face him properly, ever since Capyper Land.

"Cut!"

"Oh my gosh! Hiyorin are you alright?" Kofuku asked quickly as she ran to Hiyori who was now laying face first on the floor.

"Ouch..." Hiyori murmured as she rubbed her nose softly that was red from the impact.

"HAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR NOT LOOKING STRAIGHT!" Yato laughed so hard he started coughing.

What happened after that is better not spoken...

* * *

**Chapter 2, Yatori:**

"Who?" He was only able to choke out a word because if he said any more, he might break down crying.

"To..." Hiyori took a deep breath.

"Fujisaki-san." She mumbled, hoping Yato didn't hear.

But he did.

And he freaked out.

The camera followed the boy as he stomped angrily out the scene and went to punch the said guy, who was holding a bottle of water and talking innocently to the staff.

"Yato!"

"Cut!"

* * *

**Chapter 3, Capyper Land:**

"What are you doing?" Yato asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"I'm writing a note to my parents." She answered, taping the note onto her dining table.

"'I'm going out with my frie'— Hey! Why friend?" He whined as he read the paper.

"What? Am I going to tell my parents I'm dating a god that's completely broke?" She countered, glaring at him.

"But I'm _not _broke!" He cried. The director cracked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a _famous_ movie star and I have _tons_ of money—"

"Cut! Follow the script, would ya?" The director screamed furiously at the ranting boy.

"—I definitely have the right to be your boyfriend and I can totally support you..."

"Please, Yato. I don't want to hear anymore." Hiyori put a palm on her forehead and walked away tiredly from the still mumbling boy.

* * *

**Chapter 3, Capyper Land:**

As they stepped onto the roller coaster she started getting butterflies in her stomach.

She didn't feel like this last time.

She glanced at Yato, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Hiyori felt better with just him by her side.

"One person?" The attendent asked.

"Uh...Can you count?"

"Cut!"

* * *

**Chapter 4, Parades:**

Nodding Hiyori propped her head up with her arm and watched out the window contently.

Yato settled with staring at her.

"What?" Hiyori asked, glancing back at her partner.

Yato sat back on his chair, an arm thrown to the back of the chair and a contented and careless smile stretched on his face.

"Nothing." He answered, still grinning.

"Why are you looking at me like that then?" Hiyori demanded, her face growing hot.

"I'm just looking at a really fat pig. Is that wrong?" Yukine almost died laughing backstage.

"Why you little..." Hiyori dragged him off to a dark corner so no one knew what happened, but it was quite clear when Yato came back shakily with bruises everywhere and a broken nose.

"I'm not _that_ fat..."

* * *

**Chapter 4, Parades:**

"What are you planning, Yukine?" Yato demanded, seeing through him.

"Nothing~" He answered, chuckling a bit.

"He is so~ _not_ going with us next time." Yato announced.

"Yes, he is! It's our fault we didn't buy anything for him. Ne Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san, would you like to come with us next time as well?" Hiyori suggested.

Yukine nodded in agreement.

"Hell _no!_ Hiyori's all _mine!"_ Yato cried as he clung to the irritated girl.

"Possessive much?" Yukine sighed.

"Cut!"

* * *

**Chapter 5, Ice:**

"E-Eto..." Hiyori spoke nervously.

"Hm?" Yato asked, glancing at her.

"I don't know how to ice skate..." Hiyori stated shyly.

Yato laughed.

"It's easy. I'll teach you."

"That makes me even more worried..." Hiyori mumbled to herself, but being Yato, he easily heard her.

"You don't trust me!?" Yato clutched his heart dramatically.

"Nope." Hiyori grinned before skipping away.

"Cut!"

* * *

**Chapter 5, Ice:**

Yato crouched in front of her, patiently undoing the knots Hiyori accidentally made.

'How sweet' Hiyori thought dreamily, staring at his concentrated face.

"There." Yato said proudly as he stood up, snapping Hiyori out of her daydream.

Hiyori tried to stand up, but because of the skates, she lost her balance.

"Cut!"

"Mou, Yatty is so mean." Kofuku stuck her tongue out at the guilty boy who didn't catch her like he was supposed to in the script.

"Yato-kun~" The director smiled sweetly at Yato, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Y-Yes?"

"Read. The. Script. Please." The director left to the lounge, muttering something about having to cool his head down, leaving Yato frozen in fear.

* * *

**Chapter 6, Deal:**

"It's a very difficult way. The heavens would surely punish you two if they ever find out."

"Like I care." Yato scoffed.

Tenjin used his fan to cover his mouth. He leaned in slightly and lowered his voice.

"That punishment means _death. _I'm sure you know that you can't afford death. A minor god like you won't be able to reincarnate like us."

"No problem! I'm a cat with nine lives so I'm not afraid of any punishment!" Yato grinned and hit his chest as if to reinforce the idea, only to fall down coughing.

"CUT!" Yato sat up and backed away slowly, staring at the outraged director in fear.

"WHY WON'T YOU FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!?"

* * *

**Chapter 6, Deal:**

"That was 5 masked ayakashi in the last hour!" Yato groaned as he laid on the soft green grass, an arm draped over his eyes.

Yukine lie right next to him.

"These things are _endless_ and they are _so god damn_ hard to kill." Yukine added.

They both had cuts all over them from the endless fight.

Yato wiped the sweat on his forehead and stared at his hand in horror.

"Shit." He muttered before doing the 'time out' action. His hands were covered in red make up from the melted makeup due to his sweat.

"Let's do this _all over again,_ shall we?" Knuckles were cracked as the staff glared at Yato.

* * *

**Chapter 7, Disappearance:**

"I know you're the sorcerer. I want you to destroy all the masked ayakashii." Yato said icily.

"And why would I do that?" Fujisaki fired back.

"Why _wouldn't _you do that? What do you need those ayakashii for anyways!?" Yato asked – more like screamed.

"I have no reason to tell you." Fujisaki rested his chin on his hand.

Yato shook in fury.

"Ow!" Fujisaki rubbed his aching cheek. Yato rubbed his head apologetically.

"Sorry. You just _really_ got on my nerves."

"Cut, _again."_

* * *

**Chapter 7, Disappearance:**

"_I'm _useless against you, and maybe my shinki is as well, but not _her._" Yato smirked victoriously.

Confused for a second, Fujisaki lost his grip on the curse—freeing Yato and Yukine—and turned around in time to see what...

"Cut!"

"What are you guys _doing?" _Yukine asked in disbelief as the group of girls leisurely sipped their tea. A small a tea party was set backstage.

"Oh? Was it my shot?" Hiyori laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

* * *

**Chapter 8, Finding Hiyori:**

"When I was little, he used to take me to this small cottage all the time. It's really beautiful there and most normal people can't see it, so it's really safe." Yato closed his eyes, as if trying to remember how it looked like.

"You're saying, he might have taken Hiyori there?" Daikoku crossed his arms and thought.

Yato nodded vigorously and stood up.

"Do you have any proof?" Yukine asked, standing up as well.

"Who cares about proof?" Yato mumbled quietly.

"Cut!"

"Who _wrote _this script anyways?"

* * *

**Chapter 8, Finding Hiyori:**

"Take 125!"

"Now for the punishment." He smiled evilly before snapping his fingers, giving the wolves permission to attack.

She screamed in agony as she tried to kick them. She even tried to use her special attack, Jungle Savate, but she couldn't defend herself with her hands and legs tied up.

"Ow! My hair!" Hiryori cried as the wolves accidentally dragged her hair.

"Cut!"

"Ugh! Why does this happen every time!?" She cried angrily and rubbed her aching scalp.

"'Cause you like long hair." Yato commented as he munched on a donut.

_Note to readers:_

_Careful with getting your long hair stuck in machines and fans but also be careful around weird ayakashii wolves._

* * *

**Chapter 8, Finding Hiyori:**

"CAN YOU GUYS GO ANY SLOWER!?" He bursted, not caring if anyone heard anymore. If Fujisaki was going to attack them, he should have done that ages ago. Besides, with the way _they _were hiding, even a blind person would have known they were there.

"Shush!" Yato hissed before clamping his sweaty hands over Yukine's mouth.

Struggling to get Yato's hand off his poor mouth, they both rolled out of the bushes.

"You know, with the speed we were traveling, even if Hiyori _was_ here, she would be long gone now!" Yukine screamed with anger. Steam literally went out of his ears.

Hiyori nodded backstage at Yukine's comment.

"If this was real, they would definitely never have saved me." She sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 9, Winning:**

"Take 54!"

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Hiyori stir.

Seeing Yato distracted, Fujisaki smiled evilly before charging and stabbing Yato right in the ribs.

"Cut!" The director sighed for the millionth time.

"Can't you make it any more realistic?" He asked as he watched Fujisaki's sword obviously stabbing Yato in the gap between his torso and arm.

"Why don't _you _do it then!?" They yelled angrily and stomped off, leaving a dumbfounded director.

"I'M THE ONE PAYING YOU GUYS!"

* * *

**Chapter 9, Winning:**

"I want you to stop controlling the masked ayakashii. I don't want another masked ayakashii to exist." Fujisaki hesitated for a second before nodding.

"A lose is a lose, I keep my word."

Then he disappeared.

"Cut! Good take!" Everyone sighed in relief.

"Eh? Where's Fujisaki?" Everyone looked around for him but no one found him until the next day, in a hole on the ground...

* * *

**Chapter 10, A Way:**

"Of course, of course. You were too blinded by your need to be with Iki-san." He gave out another chuckle.

"Well you see, there _is_ no way for a god and a human to be together. I merely said that so you would destroy the root of the masked ayakashii." Tenjin turned away from them, his voice smiling.

"Now then, I need to go finish my work." He excused them and then disappeared in his temple.

Yato smiled sweetly at Tenjin before lifting up a huge table and attempting to throw it on him if it wasn't for Yukine and Daikoku pulling him back.

"Let me at him, let me at him!"

"Cut!"

"Screw this script."

* * *

**Chapter 10, A Way:**

Bishamon closed her eyes as he fell, afraid to look. As soon as she heard the loud bang of him hitting the floor, she ran to his side and inspected him.

"Are you alright, Kazu?" She asked worriedly and dusted off his hair a bit.

"I found it!" Kazuma didn't respond to her as he excitedly opened the book he was searching so desperately for.

He tried standing up only to trip and fall back down on top of Bishamon. They both bursted out laughing.

"Cut! Someone clean up the mess please." The director scanned through the script again.

"Just a little more...Oh god help me..."

* * *

**Chapter 11, Shukumei:**

_"Yato, the god of calamity, has fallen in love with an ayakashii?" The Heavens hissed out their question, clearly hating the idea._

_"No, the girl is no ayakashii. She is merely stuck between the living and the dead." Tenjin explained, waving his fan lightly in front of his face._

_"A human...?" They asked uncertainly._

_"Yes." Tenjin confirmed. The group nodded their heads in unison._

"Hm...Don't you think the Heavens have very limited info?" Yukine asked as he munched on a cookie, staring at the TV screen.

"I agree." Kofuku said lazily as she started to doze off.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? GO BACK TO WORK!"

* * *

**Chapter 11, Shukumei:**

"Tenjin-sama!" Hiyori called loudly, seeing no one at his temple.

"Oh? You've come back?" Tenjin said as he sauntered towards them, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"Y-Yes...We just wanted to ask if there really was no way for a human and a god to be together..." Yato mumbled and sighed deeply.

"You guys really have no shame, I see." Tenjin laughed.

"Why you little..." They all pounced on him and started beating him up in a cloud of smoke.

"The hospital bills must be expensive this time..." The staff sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 12, Human:**

"Give me one night." She smirked.

Yato and Hiyori were dumbfounded. Did they hear correctly?

"WHAT!?" Yato nearly screamed as he pointed an accusing finger at the seemingly innocent goddess.

Both females paused for a second before they dropped down laughing.

"Did you're voice just _crack?" _They continued laughing their ass off.

* * *

**Chapter 12, Human:**

"Most, no matter how much they don't want to, always 'pay the price.' Therefore I tell them that they don't pass, and leave them like that." Yato stared at her.

"But they did what you asked." Yato mumbled, feeling some pity for those poor gods.

"Yes. But they didn't show their trustworthiness. They don't really love their partner enough if they do it in the end." The goddess stood up and made her way towards the wall, where the door was.

"You're different, just like Saigai. You two are the only ones in the last 1,000 years that passed my test." Shukumei smiled and waved her hand, a door appearing.

"Alright. I will grant your wish."

"That's why you never trust women." Yato grumbled under his breath but the goddess caught it anyways.

"Well, let me teach you another lesson." Shukumei cracked her knuckles loudly and everyone covered their eyes.

"Don't get a women angry."

* * *

**Chapter 13, Future:**

"I think Yato is quite a nice guy." Her mom stated with a smile. Hiyori was surprised at her reaction.

"R-Really?" She asked, hope lacing her voice. With a nod from her mom and her dad, Hiyori nearly jumped up yelling 'yippee!'

"Thank you." She whispered to her parents, giving them a warm hug. It was important for her knowing her family accepted him. She sighed in relief knowing that she can now date Yato without worrying about her parents.

Yato, after hearing this, ran over and hugged all of them as well.

"Yato! You're in camera! This isn't your shot!" The director yelled angrily at the cheerful male.

"But they said they like me~" He answered joyfully, not sensing the atmosphere change.

"Get. Out. _Now._"

* * *

**Chapter 13, Future:**

"I know I'm not the best guy around or anything...I rely on you more than you rely on me and all, but..." He continued on, saying everything he had on mind, saying everything that he felt.

"I love you. I really do, so please, will you be mine?" He asked, a slight blush made it's way on his face, especially because now a group of people have gathered around them.

Hiyori was close to tears by now, using her hands to cover her mouth so she wouldn't cry out and go all mushy.

"Oh Yato..." She sobbed.

"Of course I will! Yes, I will marry you." Yato stood up with a wide grin before slipping the ring on Hiyori's ring finger and giving her a long warm hug.

"I love you." Her voice was muffled by his shirt, her tears staining it as well but Yato didn't really care. She was now her fiancé. The people around them started clapping and going about on their own business.

"Me too."

Yukine gagged at the scene loudly, ruining the sweet atmosphere.

"Ugh, you guys are _so disgusting. _Get a room." He shivered after remembering the scene before catching the glare of the staff.

"Uh...sorry..."

"This is almost the end...please, just end it..." The director banged his head onto the wall.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"I'm really glad that we had such a great time making this and thank everyone for working really hard—"

"It _would_ have been great if _someone _focused more on this." Yukine glared at Yato who was busily drinking his beer.

"Hm? What's that, Yuki...ne~?" Yato slurred cheerfully, obviously drunk.

"Ow! Hey watch it you bastard!" Bishamon yelled. Her shirt was dripping wet because Yato accidentally spilled his drink on her.

"What~? How is it _my _fault? You hit me!" Yato whined, only making Bishamon even angrier.

"You wanna _go?" _She gripped his shirt so hard it started ripping.

"Bring it on!" He replied before gripping her with equal fierce.

"End it quickly!" Hiyori and Yukine practically screamed at me. I sweat dropped before yelling with all my might to cover up the battle cries Yato and Bishamon were making.

"THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! UNTIL NEXT TIME!"

**I truly thank all of you for reviewing, following and favoriting, also to those who read this silently. :D This is one of the most popular stories I've written so far! If you have any suggestions or comments to make this even funnier, please tell me! Thanks again for reading my story!**

**~Wendy402**


End file.
